To Be A Shadow
by EveanWynter
Summary: A mysterious elf comes from the Breach they are quickly embroiled in the newly formed Inquisition trying to save the world. Everyone else is trying figure out the secrets behind the mask. This is also posted on Archive
1. Once Upon A Time

It was a soft night. The kind of night where one opened the shutters on windows to let in the slight ever changing breeze. The type of night where one lay in the soft grass and just enjoyed. It was cool, but not overly so, and clear enough that the stars hanging in the sky were perfectly visible and like illuminated diamonds hanging so low it was like you could pick them. However, the world was quiet, as if waiting, holding its breath for something. Houses shuttered tight, towns and cities were eerily silent. Everyone was watching, waiting.

All eyes were on a temple, one that was a hive of activity but not with people enjoying the perfect night. Everyone was tense, all hard lines and harsher souls. A world at war, paused for the briefest of moments as a conclave had been called, a glimmer of hope for peace. Everyone waited to see if the Mages and Templars would settle themselves back to their rightful places in the world. A choice that would affect everything, as it already had. Many lay dead at the brutal hands of another; enemies and innocents alike, siblings and complete strangers. Swept up in the upset of Mages crying for freedom and Templars determined to wipe them out. Chantry leader Divine Justinia called for the conclave, a woman who hoped and gambled on peace. Concessions would have to be made, but surely it could be seen as progress?

Haven sat bustling with activity, thanks to it's closeness to the conclave. Even so, there was a guarded air to the bustle, a thing that spoke of one trusting of no other in the crowd. It was uneasy. Even within the rough walls and relative safety of Haven, people were on edge.  
Then in the silence of that perfect night, there was an explosion. Leveling the Temple. Green light echoed across the sky and when it faded there was a hole marring the sky, a great green, and pulsing maw. Like a disease eating away flesh, it ate away at the sky. It was a hole to the Fade. Looking at the breach between world's was like peeking into the Fade; a broken, chaotic copy of the world it caused headaches and nausea. The explosion itself destroyed the Temple, those inside seemingly disintegrated, and those out had just enough time to react before heat and fire left corpses twisted in pain and fear. Life oh so easily snuffed out. Peace oh so easily shattered. A world thrust into chaos like it had never seen.  
Below the hole was a rift, a glittering crystalline thing that shifted and shuttered without sound. A thing that pulled spirits from the Fade, warping them into demons that clawed their way forward, bent on destruction. The Breach opened more rifts as it pulsed and grew eating more of the sky. The rifts, smaller crystalline things, beacons between worlds, spewing spirits turned demons. It all worked to turn the real world into a broken thing like the Fade.

Days passed, the Mages and Templars were forgotten in the face of demons. Being close to the conclave was now a curse. Haven stood closest to it all and quickly become the place to try to fight back the demons. A seemingly useless endeavor. For every demon killed, two clawed out of the rifts to replace those that'd fallen. In those days after, Cassandra Pentaghast arrived. Luck saw her out on a mission; otherwise, she too would have been gone. As it was, she gave hope, she had experience in fighting, and organizing troops. Plus she was not alone. With her was a dwarf. A man, who for those who read, was easily recognizable. Varric Tethras. He wielded his strange crossbow with the best of soldiers. And soon a mage joined them. An elf, Solas, who knew much about the Fade. A blessing Cassandra did not turn away.

A small band of soldiers fought to the temple, to the rift at its center. It was calm here. Watching the huge rift's green crystalline structure shift and move silently was eerie. It looked as if it should make a noise like steel upon steel. Light flashed, the rift shuttered again parting for a second almost like a door opening. Swords were drawn, soldiers fearing this was some demon. Only instead of fighting, the closest man to fell to his knees, sword clattering to the ground, dropped and forgotten as he clasped his hands as if in prayer. A lady in shining light was visible for a second, then a person staggered out, the rift shifted again, the lady vanished, and the person fell forward unconscious.  
The soldiers hesitated, watching the figure weary this was some trick. As if proving it, lightning visibly surged around the prone body. One soldier moved forward hesitantly. Long hair, black as spilt ink, fluttered across the ground in a sudden breeze, leaving one pointed ear visible. An elf. Half the face was covered in a mask. Dark lashes graced pale skin. Lightning surged again, an odd sort of white yet blue color. It didn't hurt the elf, but none of the soldiers wanted to test if it would hurt them.  
"Go get Lady Cassandra." One stepped forward pointedly looking at another. He was the highest ranked soldier here, so the other nodded, turned, and ran down the path that led to Haven where Cassandra was currently at, organizing the troops.

Solas stood close by watching as Cassandra made plans. Her attention was drawn away by the arrival of a soldier, the poor soul babbling something about a person at the Temple. She seemed confused by it but deemed it important enough to check out. Solas followed curiously. Until now he had been unable to get close to the Breach, now there was a chance to see it up close. A daunting thing to do, but something Solas needed. The trek from Haven to the Temple wasn't a long one, particularly easy and quick when demons weren't swarming the paths. What awaited them wasn't what Solas expected. Laying face down, mere feet from the rift, was a person. A stranger, not one of their soldiers. The soldiers looked uneasy, and it was quickly apparent why when Solas witnessed the strange surging lightning.  
"What's going on?" Cassandra moved closer to the figure, but she too was weary of the lightning.  
"Stumbled out of the rift..." "Shinning lady behind 'em." "A blessing from the Maker." Several voices answered with different parts of a similar story. Finally, Solas moved forward; he was a healer. He knelt by the prone figure, noting pointed ear like the soldiers had. It was impossible to tell what gender the elf was, but basing assumption off the long hair, Solas tentatively thought they were a she. In any case, she was a mystery her armor was mottled colors; dark browns, dark greens, grays, and dark blues. The mask that covered half her face matched and seemed to be part of the top she wore, as it flowed into the high collar. She was a small and slight thing, even for an elf. When Solas moved to roll her onto her side, the lightning surged almost protectively clashing and crashing along her body, a warning to stay away. Solas held his hand out over her, hovering just above the crackling lightning. He soothed it with his own magic. Light blue in color, soothing to watch. The lightning seemed to part, fleeing the blue light as he reached down, grimacing when his hand made contact with the lightly armored shoulder as if it hurt. He rolled her over and yanked his hand away. For a second, one could see seared flesh, white lines creeping up his arm like lightning, before it smoothed over and was gone, healed. Rolling her onto her back did little, but did reveal her right hand, crippled as it was, and with it a mark. A mark that matched the hole in the sky, only smaller, like a bit of the breach clung to her hand, poisoning her. The flesh around it was red swollen slightly, green lines traced out following the pathways of her veins.  
"What is that?" Cassandra's voice seemed to echo. Solas stared at the mark for several moments.  
"I do not know." His voice was easy soft betraying none of his thoughts.  
"Let's get them back to Haven. Little we can do until they awaken." Someone brought a stretcher forward setting it beside the prone woman. Solas took a deep breath, and with a blue light coating his hands and arms, he lifted the prone figure up quickly depositing her onto the stretcher. This time there was a smell of burnt flesh that had nothing to do with the twisted corpses outside the ruined temple walls. The lines of lightning on his skin lasted longer, but cool healing blue light soothed the wounds until they were no more.  
"Whatever protects her is strong. My magic quietens it but does not stop it. Leave her alone until she awakens perhaps then the lightning will stop." Solas straighten watching as two soldiers grabbed the stretcher seemed they were safe from her lightning. The trip back to Haven was a quick as the trip to the Temple. Word spread fast, twisted faster. It went from she was Maker sent to she was the one behind the explosion. It was no surprise when Cassandra ordered her into the dungeon. Solas followed, keen on keeping the woman alive.


	2. Marked, More Than Skin Deep

Solas made a face when he saw the dungeons. It was little used, dirty, dusty, and cobwebs clung in corners. It smelled of must, mold, and damp. He demanded that the cell she was put in at least be cleaned. Cassandra had grumbled but complied with his wishes. Solas kept careful watch over the woman. The mark was a thing of worry eating away at her hand. Two days passed, demons still entered the world, but the massive rift did not spawn more. Solas stayed with the elf, who he secretly called Mara. In was odd knowing nothing about her. Sometimes in the dim light and silence of the cell, he imagined what her life had been.

A gasp brought Solas from his thoughts he turned to Mara, who still lay on the stretcher. Her eyes were open, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. They were odd in color black beyond the pupil with gray around the edges. The colors seemed to swirl together, warring to be the dominant one.

For a moment it was still the Fade. Oddly silent with a wind that always blew. Everything was black and broken, illuminated by eerie green light. The only sound being that of some creature not remembered scuttling after, hissing and spitting as it did. Sounds that would always be recognized. Sounds that would forevermore cause a shutter.

Slowly senses returned, the real world formed. Eyes focused on the rough ceiling above. Senses focused on the feel of coarse cloth underneath a hand, the smell of must and mold, and the sounds of someone moving nearby. Head turned sharp eyes found Solas; body instantly went taunt ready to attack. Solas held his hands out in peace, showing he was not armed, was not a danger.

Slowly Solas edged to the door not wanting to startle the woman any more than he already had. Carefully he left the cell; he wanted to talk to her, but knew Cassandra would be angry if he did not inform her that Mara... the prisoner was awake. He could not afford to call her his chosen name in front of others accidentally. They would question him thinking he knew her they would look more closely at him and he did not need that. A guard locked the cell door as Solas moved by, there were four in the room keeping a watchful eye. He made his way out of the dungeon.

A groan, a stretch, sitting up, everything ached. A dull ache, but one that went down to the bone. Left hand brushed hair back, coming away with dirt on it. Dust and ash clung in long black hair, causing tangles. More was smudged across the visible part of a pretty face.

The mark flared casting green light across the cell giving sharp lines to the stones, and all eyes fall upon it. Not a sound was made as fingers quested over it they ran across the hole like it was not, in fact, a hole. The door crashing open, startled everyone.

Cassandra could easily be described as pretty, perhaps even beautiful and, if she were not so intimidating, people might have told her that. As it was, she was intimidating the way she moved screamed aggression. She had sun-kissed skin, not too dark like she has seen quite a few travels. She was in armor, heavy, yet with enough freedom to move in a fight. Practical, like she had it made for her style. It was impossible to say how long her ebony hair was, as the back of it was braided around her head in a way that made one think of a halo, and the front kept short and neat. She had a scar on her cheek, sunken, like from a stab wound. This woman was a warrior, through and through. She walked into the dim dungeon stopping in front of the cell that held the prisoner, one hand resting on the sword at her hip. Cold brown eyes did a head to toe look. No one had been able to get information on the elf, and they had not been able to search them due to the lightning. Cassandra made the same assumption Solas had; this was a female. She sat there silently, head tipped back to study Cassandra's face. Legs stretched out in of her, right hand resting on a thigh while running fingers across the mark.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." The elf looked confused tilting her head to the side a bit, but she said nothing. "Explain that." Cassandra gestured to the mark, the woman's eyes followed the gesture and regarded the spitting mark for a moment before turning back to Cassandra.

"I can't." Her voice was soft sounding, as androgynous as she looked, though the mask muffled it. Cassandra hit the bars which caused an echoing clang.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cassandra unlocked the door, the woman stood.

"I don't know what it is, or how I got it." Cassandra yanked the door open.

"Lies!" She snarled grabbing the elf's top and going to hit her. As soon as Cassandra touched the elf, lightning had sparked to life making her release the elf just as another woman pulled her away. The new woman wore armor that looked like robes with the hood pulled up though it didn't hide anything about her. She was shorter than Cassandra with fiery hair that fell a few inches past her ears.

"We need them, Cassandra." Cassandra snarled at the new lady, holding injured hand close to her body. "Get Solas." A guard stepped out returning moments later with another elf. Solas was short next to the humans, but average height for an elf. He was bald in simple traveling clothes. "Cassandra's hand needs attention." Solas dipped his head then turned to Cassandra taking her injured hand and healing the wound there. The redhead stood in front of the still open door and looked at the elf.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" She seemed gentler than Cassandra, sweeter, but that only served to make the prisoner suspicious of her.

"I came here to see about the conclave. I was at the temple." Here they paused and shook their head. "Then... running, things were chasing me, and... a woman." They looked down, away frustrated. Unable to remember anything more of time spent in the Fade.  
"A woman?" The lady crossed her arms over her chest cold blue eyes regarded the elf.  
"She reached out to me. I... I don't remember anything else." There was a hint of distress to the voice. Brows furrowed in thought.  
"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift. Solas, go with Leliana." Cassandra stepped forward, Leliana turned, regarded the other woman then left with a sharp nod. Solas glanced at Cassandra then turned silver-gray eyes to the prisoner. Cassandra had already attempted to assault her once, and he worried she'd do so again, but asking to stay would be suspicious, so he turned and left as well. Cassandra turned to the prisoner and gestured her forward.  
"What did happen?" She stepped from the cell carefully avoiding Cassandra.  
"It will be easier to show you." Cassandra turned and walked away glancing over her shoulder once; the prisoner was indeed following. Out of the dungeon, down a corridor, then up a set of stairs, they stepped into a large room. Columns decorated either side leaving it open in the middle, the ceiling was vaulted making the room feel even bigger than it was. This place was Chantry, a church of sorts. Cassandra walked to the large double doors her footsteps echoed around the room, the prisoner's steps were light her boots made to be silent. She moved with a peculiar grace every step measured and precise, yet it flowed as if natural like a tiger used to hunting alone. It gave her the air of an experienced warrior.  
Cassandra pushed the door open and led the elf outside. Her hands came up to block the light from her eyes as it was daylight outside, and after the dim dungeon, it was blinding. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, and more fell from the sky. It muffled the world making everything seem less real. Eyes adjusted to the light they instantly went to the abnormality that pulsed green and sickly in the sky. Cassandra stared up at it as if mesmerized.  
"We call it the Breach. It's a massive hole into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. Below it is a rift. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave." Cassandra turned and looked at the elf.  
"I don't understand... An explosion can do that?" She gestured towards the Breach.  
"This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." There was a cracking noise that drew everyone attention to the Breach, green lightning arced across the sky vanishing into the hole than with a flash of light it got bigger. At the same time, the mark on the elf's hand flared to life pulsing with the same green energy, with a scream she fell to her knees dimly aware of the crunch of snow underneath. It hurt, a hot pain that traveled down to the bone and up the arm. Several seconds passed before the Breach, and with it, the mark calmed. With the sound of crunching snow head snapped up to find Cassandra on one knee nearby.  
"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time." Cassandra looked at the mark the elf was missing her thumb and didn't seem to use it much. Was that because of the mark or something else?  
"You say it may be the key... to doing what?" She massaged her hand easing the pain. Even without the mark, the thing hurt, muscles too damaged to work properly. The injury had been beyond any healers ability.  
"Closing the Breach. Whether that's possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however. And yours." One eyebrow rose. Was there really a choice? It seemed it was; help them or die and dying wouldn't likely be from the mark.  
"You think I did this? To myself?" The elf stood up with a look around the area people had stopped whatever they were doing to watch them, and most were giving the elf dark looks.  
"Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong." Cassandra stood with a cold, disinterested air.  
"I didn't do this." The elf hissed almost to low to hear, but Cassandra did.  
"Someone did, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way." The elf grabbed her hair, twisted it once, then tucked it into the back of her mask.  
"Ah, lead the way then." Cassandra nodded and turned moving through town everyone glared as they walked by.  
"They have already decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn most holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead." As Cassandra talked, they moved through town to a gate that some soldiers pushed open for them. It led out onto a bridge. "We lash out, like the sky. We must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed." She stopped suddenly and looked at the elf. "There will be a trial. I can promise no more." The elf blinked jarred by the sudden change of subject.  
"Will it really be a fair trial?" Everyone had already decided the elf was guilty, and just on the fact they were the only survivor.  
"Come. It isn't far." Cassandra turned and headed across the bridge without answering the question.  
"Where are you taking me?" The elf quickly followed, they could probably run away, but the mark was a thing of concern.  
"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach." Across the bridge was another gate this one opened up to a dirt pathway. Soldiers had made rudimentary blockades along it and were hunkered behind them though there didn't seem to be any danger. Well beyond the occasional boulder that shot out of the Breach, but those were easy to avoid. The Breach flared with it the mark sending the elf to her knees again with a scream.  
"Venhedis. (1)" She hissed angrily voice soft and pained. Cassandra didn't recognize the word but had the feeling it was a curse word. After a moment the elf got to her feet holding her right hand close to her chest.  
"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts that open and the more demons we face." The elf moved forward again with gritted teeth, Cassandra glanced at her then continued down the path.  
"How did I survive the blast?" Cassandra glanced over her shoulder, then turned away."They said you stepped out of the rift then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough." At the end of the path was another bridge with they quickly headed across. However, before they got to the other side, one of the boulders crashed down onto it, collapsing and sending it to the frozen river below. The elf curled around herself, protecting herself from getting hurt too badly on the rubble that fell with them she landed with a thud and skidded along the ice. Thankfully it held the weight of the collapsed bridge along with Cassandra and the elf. The elf rolled to her knees eyes traveling to a bubbling black pool, green light flashed around the edges, and a demon clawed its way into the world. The demon was a massive black thing that had no legs, so it glided along the ground, its claws looked deadly.  
"Stay behind me!" Cassandra jumped to her feet pulling her sword from its scabbard which would have been good advice except for the fact that as Cassandra engaged the demon, another pool bubbled up behind her quickly giving life to another demon that was focused on the small elf. Left hand vanished under one of the tails of the top she wore coming out with a weird metal rod in her hand. A white gem sparkled from the top it vaguely looked like a mage's staff but was about half the size. With a snikt, a dagger flipped from the end lightning crackled along the staff if there was any doubt the elf was a mage before now it was no more. Lightning arched from the staff stunning the demon paralyzing it for a mere moment, but that moment was all the elf needed. Quick as the lightning she wielded, she darted forward dagger slitting the throat of the demon, black blood sprayed out then the thing collapsed into ash. She turned to the other demon just as Cassandra ran it through, it to turned to ash. Cassandra leveled her sword at the elf.  
"Drop your weapon. Now!" The elf cleaned the dagger on her top not caring for the blood splattered across herself or the fact she was getting her armor even more bloody by wiping the blade on it.  
"Demons just attacked us, seeing as how things are, more will probably do so. I need my weapon." Cassandra blinked, opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it and glared for a few moments and then sharply noded.  
"It that a mage's staff?"Cassandra gestured to the metal rod, it wasn't like any staff she'd ever seen a mage use. In fact, she was pretty sure all staves were wood.  
"Well I am a mage, and this is my staff." The elf replied as the dagger flipped shut. Cassandra had seen staves with daggers on the end, but none that folded as this did.  
"Its smaller than most." The elf gave her a long look and Cassandra squirmed a bit realizing that what she said could have been taken in a bad way.  
"One must adapt to one's circumstances, or one will fall." She gestured with her right hand. "I refuse to fall." Both of them carefully slid across the ice to a small path on the other side.  
"What happened to your hand?" Cassandra asked as they walked glancing over her shoulder it was hard to gauge what emotion the elf was feeling when half her face was covered. What was the mask for?  
"Warriors have a habit of trying to take mages hands." Cassandra blinked she knew this was true, warriors would cut a mages hand off. Generally, it got the mage out of the fight. Staves tended to be two-handed weapons.  
The path led them to another battle with two more black demons. The elf was quick and brutal in her attacks, deadly efficient, never giving them a chance. Cassandra had never seen a mage fight like this elf did, she used her magic, but not to kill. She used it to stun, distract, or paralyze before cutting the enemy down with the dagger on her staff. They moved on quickly Cassandra wanting to get to the forward camp and the elf just wanting to get this over with. The next set of demons they came across there were three, two of the black things and one that looked like a green ghost and shot green magic at them from afar.  
"I'll get the ghost thing." The elf twirled the staff as Cassandra turned to engage the two black demons. Cassandra could hear crackling and feel her hair stand from the lightning in the air then screeching that cut off as quickly as it'd started she risked a look to see the ghost gone, turned to ash. The elf danced around her cutting one of the demons down Cassandra turned to the other demon dodging its deadly claws then getting in close and slicing it open. Like all the others, it crumbled into ash. Cassandra led them to the stairs, fighting could be heard nearby.  
"We are close to the rift." Cassandra ran up the stairs the elf followed easily. At the top, there was indeed fighting; troops, another mage, and a dwarf all fighting demons near a rift. Cassandra jumped into the fray there were several dozen large black demons and several green ghosts. The elf seemed to vanished though no one noticed. A soldier was falling back three black demons eagerly pressing the advantage until a small figure darted from nowhere, metal staff glinting in the light as they cut down one distracted demon. Lightning arced from a hand to the other two stunning them quickly the figure pressed the advantage, killing the two demons before vanishing again. The soldier stared at the shadows where the small person had disappeared for several moments before shaking himself and turning back to the fight thankful to still be alive. The last demon fell to a crossbow bolt. The elf stepped forward looking at the rift unsure what to do, but the other elf from earlier grabbed her right wrist and pushed her hand towards the rift, yanking his hand away as lightning had surged to life. Green light spilled from the mark connecting to the rift, it hurt, pain traveled up the arm and burned. She gasped but stayed in place until the light built, then with a crack, the rift snapped closed.  
"El'ist. (2) Delltash. (3)" She hissed cradling her hand against her chest. "What did you do?" She glared at Solas.  
"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He smiled easily. He had no vallaslin, face tattoo most elves had she hadn't noticed that before in the dungeon, but then again she didn't have one either.  
"The mark did that." She gestured towards the empty space that had held the rift just moments ago. It looked perfectly normal now no evidence of the thing that spewed demons.  
"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark on your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in The Breach's wake- and it seems I was correct." He gave her another smile that only seemed to agitate her.  
"Where is Leliana?" Cassandra had been checking on the soldiers, but now she moved towards them looking around as if the redhead was hiding somewhere.  
"She went on to the forward camp. I stayed here to help fight the demons from the rift." Cassandra nodded then turned and regarded the hole in the sky.  
"So her mark can close the Breach?" Solas clasped his hands in front of him.  
"Possibly." He turned to the smaller elf. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." He could practically hear her snarl at him from under the mask. He just thought she was adorable, even splattered in disgusting smelling black blood as she was. Some of her hair had escaped the back of her mask and fell around her face. It was darker than any hair he'd seen before, darker than the blood on her, unnatural like her eyes.  
"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." The dwarf stepped forward, slinging a giant crossbow to its holster on his back. The damn thing was near as big as him. He was fairly tall for a dwarf, with blonde hair that was in a half tail at the back of his head. He had piercings, gold things that glinted in the light two in one ear one in the other, and a heavy gold chain necklace that only brought attention to his half unbuttoned shirt, and the thick golden chest hair that peeked out. He looked the elf over with a disarming smile. He wasn't wearing armor, in fact, he seemed to be in a red silk shirt with a leather duster thrown over it.  
"Whose ass are we talking about?" Cassandra scoffed at the question, the dwarf chuckled.  
"Let's go with the tallest person you know. Their ass." Then he gestured to himself. "Varric Tethras; rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along." He winked at Cassandra who just made a disgusted face at him.  
"Are you with the Chantry or..." The elf looked around as if there was some other group Varric could be part of nearby.  
"Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you." One dark brow rose at that, that was interesting information.  
"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is no longer necessary." Cassandra practically snarled. It didn't seem like she liked Varric very much.  
"Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events." Solas was standing next to the prisoner who was silently twirling her staff in her hand as she watched Varric and Cassandra.  
"It's good to meet you, Varric." She stopped twirling the staff glancing at Solas. "Like it?"  
"You are a mage." It was both a question and a statement, she nodded. "You may reconsider your stance on Varric, in time." She raised one eyebrow.  
"Aw, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." Varric gave Solas a shit eating grin.  
"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..." Varric interrupted Cassandra.  
"Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." Cassandra made a disgusted noise at him but didn't say anything more.  
"I am Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." She turned back to him studying him for a long moment.  
"You healed me. I remember you were there when I woke up." Solas nodded with a smile.  
"The mark was killing you I tried to heal you best as I could." She looked down at the mark.  
"You know about the mark?" She looked back up at him meeting his eyes. It was actually a little daunting to meet her eerie eyes.  
"My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed, regardless of origins," If Cassandra was right about it swallowing the world, then yes, everyone was doomed.  
"That's a commendable attitude."  
"Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now." She chuckled softly then looked over the group, most of the soldiers had left.  
"Well to introduce myself, I am Dar'banal'ras. You can call me Ras." Solas gave her a look, before turning away. It was nice to know a name, though Solas was confused by it.  
"Cassandra, you should know the magic here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."  
"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." Cassandra nodded and walked away.  
"Well, Bianca's excited!" Varric smiled and started to follow.  
"Who is Bianca?" Ras asked curiously. The dwarf smiled and pulled the crossbow from his back.  
"Bianca, darling say hi." He patted the huge contraption with a fond smile.

Translations:

1: Venhedis (Tevene)- no real translation is a swear word, I'm saying it means fuck.  
2: El'ist (My Language)- Fuck  
3: Delltash (Elvhen)- no real translation possibly a curse, I'm using it as shit


	3. Glimpsing The Fade

Ras followed at the back of the group, though Solas dropped back to walk beside her when the other elf had noticed.

"Your name is elvhen." He kept his voice low like he didn't want the others to hear the conversation. Cassandra was too far ahead, and well the dwarf would probably eavesdrop.

"As is yours." Solas dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"It doesn't sound like a real name."

"What constitutes a real name?" Before more could be said Cassandra stopped ahead of them, everyone caught up and quickly realized the problem. Two black demons, three green ghosts, and some new black demon stood on the frozen river in front of them. The new one was larger than the others. It looked like it was wearing a golden helm and had golden spikes down its back. Ras stepped forward with a flick of the wrist the staff was longer, taller than the elf who held it. Shadows seemed to leap at her feet like eager little puppies then they crawled up her body caressing her. If she noticed she made no move against them. With a flick and twist of the staff, lightning shot out barreling into the largest demon. It wasn't natural lightning, though, this was black lightning. The demon turned to ash. The others were on them quickly before anyone could ask about the strange magic they witnessed. The ghosts were easy to kill, it was just a matter of getting close enough to hit them. The black ones were mindless in their attacks, though brutal. Overall it was easy to dispatch the remaining demons leaving behind little piles of ash that scattered with a breeze. At least they wouldn't have a bunch of dead demon bodies to clean up later. They carefully made their way across the ice, more controlled sliding than walking, but everyone made it to the path. The mark flared again it didn't hurt as badly as previous times.

"My magic cannot stop your mark from growing further. For your sake, I suggest we hurry." Solas looked at it with obvious concern.

"We are close to the forward camp." Cassandra glanced at them before heading up a set of stairs. They all followed.

"So... are you innocent?" Varric asked sounding like he was honestly curious.

"I don't remember what happened." Ras shrugged her shoulders. It bothered her that she couldn't remember, but it didn't seem to matter much to the people they all wanted her dead anyway.

"That'll get you every time. Should have spun a story."

"That's what you would have done." Cassandra gave Varric a dirty look. Varric just smiled.

"It's more believable and less prone to result in premature execution."

"I was confused at the time and unknowing of the situation. Otherwise, I might have." Now Cassandra gave her a dirty look she just shrugged her shoulders. "Varric is right. Perhaps if I had a believable story, all the people we have passed wouldn't want me dead." Cassandra had nothing to say to that, so there was silence except the click, click of Ras's staff against stone as she used it as a walking stick. At the top of the stairs, there were more soldiers fighting demons and another rift; a gate was behind it all. With a sweep of her right-hand, lightning, like a whip, cracked across the area hitting several demons stunning them. She moved forward a blur of color and glinting metal of her staff. She used the staff full size just as well as she had when it'd been smaller a thing that spoke of her experience. The others joined the fight. Ras ducked the claws of one demon only for another to slash her across her left shoulder it got shocked touching her which she took advantage of, slicing the throat of the demon. She ducked the claws of a demon again slicing into the thing before it could attack again. When the last demon turned to ash, she turned to the rift holding her hand out to it, like before green light connected the mark to the rift. It built until it snapped closed. She was expecting the pain this time, so there were no hissed curses.

"It hurts to close a rift?" Solas stepped forward going to check on the wound.

"What gave you that idea?" She waved him away, using her magic. It was white yet blue like the lightning she had; it seemed it was just the color her magic took. Solas was surprised most mages only new one or two magics, but he'd seen her use three now, one of which was thought to be dead magic.

"You cursed earlier." Solas pointed out with a smile as they pushed the gate open.

"Caught that did ya?" Solas made a low noise and shook his head exasperated. There was another bridge beyond the gate this had to be the forward camp. Tents were precariously pitched, several just along the side then a larger one in front of them. Boxes lined the other side leaving a narrow path for people to walk through. Leliana stood with a guy who was in the Chantry, one could tell thanks to his robes, in front of the largest tent looking over papers that were scattered across the table in front of them. Cassandra headed right for them, so everyone else followed. Leliana moved to stand beside the table she gestured to Ras.

"Chancellor Roderick this is-" Roderick waved his hand dismissively.

"I know who it is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." Roderick pointedly looked at Cassandra who glared at the man.

"'Order me?' You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!" Roderick jerked back like he had been hit.

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry." Varric had called Cassandra Seeker earlier, from the emblem on her armor she'd guessed she was a Seeker of Truth who did indeed serve the Chantry.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana said with a glance at Ras.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!" The glare Roderick sent Ras told her that Roderick full well believed she was guilty.

"Isn't closing the Breach the most important issue here?" Ras glanced up at it as if to prove it was indeed the most significant issue it flared to life causing the mark to encase her hand in hissing green light.

"You brought this on us in the first place!" Roderick pointed at the mark as if it made a point. "Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late." Cassandra sounded confident, which considering they didn't even know if Ras could close the thing was... questionable.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers." He looked very sad about that.

"We must reach the temple its the quickest route." Cassandra stated gesturing up towards the mountain.

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while you go through the mountains." Leliana gestured to a winding path one would barely make out from here. It was a small winding thing.

"We lost contact with a whole squad on that path. It's too risky." Cassandra thumped the table with her fist.

"Listen to me. Abandoned this now before more lives are lost!" Roderick stepped forward clasping his hands, pleading with Cassandra.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra turned to Ras who raised her eyebrows.

"Now you're asking what I think?" She titled her head tapping the staff on the ground in a rhythmic way.

"You have the mark." Solas said in a way too cheerful voice. Ras shot him a dirty look.

"Didn't know it made me in charge of this operation." She gestured around herself.

"You are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own... we will follow your order." Ras sighed then turned and regarded the mountain thinking over the choice set before her.

"We should use the mountain pass." Cassandra briefly looked angry; then she turned to Leliana.

"Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." Leliana nodded as Cassandra led them forward.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Roderick muttered when they passed by him. Ras stopped and turned to the man.

"At least we are trying to do something. You are the one standing here, letting the world fall to pieces." She walked off before Roderick could reply, he looked too shocked to say anything anyway. Cassandra looked at Ras.

"You didn't need to say anything to him." She murmured softly, though she looked pleased by it.

"Yes, well, let us hope we can actually close the Breach." Cassandra nodded leading them out to the mountain and up the path. Solas now used his staff as a walking stick as the snow was thicker here, so it was slippery. No one wanted to fall down the mountain.

"You are not Dalish." Solas stated like he knew that for a fact, she wasn't but how the hell did he know that? She gasped and gave him a wide-eyed look.

"What?! Really! Last time I checked I was." Solas gave her an unimpressed look that screamed he didn't believe that.

"Can't you two play nice?" Varric asked from ahead of them. She grinned though no one could see it.

"Oh but I am playing nice." Her voice suddenly sounded like a pouting child and effeminate. Varric snorted. They came to a platform and a series of ladders that led to higher platforms.

"The tunnels should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it." Cassandra started up the ladder. Ras slid her staff closed, pushing it back against her forearm to make it shorter again and put it in its hidden holster, then she climbed up after Cassandra.

"You have no vallaslin." Solas commented when they reached the last platform.

"Says the elf who also has no pretty face tattoo. We have so much in common." Ras moved past him to the entrance of the tunnel, it was dark, but one could hear the demons chittering inside.

"Wait here." Ras pulled her staff back out then stepped into the shadows which swirled around her form until she vanished. Outside they could see nothing, inside Ras crept around the demons twirling her staff around while weaving a net of lightning. Once done she stood with a flick the staff lengthened. Slamming it onto the ground caused the net to snap closed around the demons. With the smell of ozone, they all turned to ash. Ras crept forward to check if there were anymore ahead. She found another group and took care of them with deadly efficiency. She moved forward again to the end of the tunnel then turned around and headed back to the group. They were still there, waiting for her.

"It's safe." Ras said as she stepped out of the shadows at the entrance of the tunnel. Cassandra jumped.

"Maker! Make some noise next time!" Ras tapped her staff against the stones a few times, so it made a noise, Cassandra just glared at her. She then moved past her into the tunnel. She was on guard despite being told it was safe. Ras would have been as well, so she didn't take it personally. The tunnel was actually beautiful. Ice hung from the ceiling and decorated the sides. There was one area that had a balcony overlooking a chasm. Glittering ice made spectacular abstract forms below them. Ras took a moment to admire the view before moving on. They exited the tunnel to find several bodies.

"Looks like we found the soldiers." Varric sighed softly, sadly. Cassandra looked around. There were three bodies unless the snow had covered them, but considering some blood was still wet Ras doubted that.

"That cannot be all of them." She knelt beside one then stood they didn't have time to take the bodies back to the forward camp. Perhaps later after they were done at the temple, they could come back and deal with them.

"So the others could be holed up somewhere ahead?" Varric sounded happy about this, Ras didn't blame him if they could save people then that was good.

"Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe." Ras moved forward along the path. It wound its way through the mountain, on one side was a drop to the death on the other was a cliff that they could not climb. Cassandra retook the lead which was good considering she was the one that knew the way. Soon there came the sound of fighting ahead everyone rushed towards the noise. Turning a curve in the path revealed soldiers fighting demons at a rift. Ras dropped her staff pulling a dagger from her belt and throwing it. A demon was about to claw one soldier in the back, but before it could, the blade hit. It wasn't enough to kill the thing, but it did turn it from its intended victim, saving the soldiers life. Ras scooped her staff up as the others joined the fight. Two new demons clawed their way into the world. They were tall, lanky green thing looking sort of like trees. They would vanish then would jump from bubbling pools on the ground in surprise attacks, though thanks to the pools one could anticipate where they would come from. Ras finished the demon with the dagger in it off then turned her attention to one of the tall greens one dodging back as it tried its sneak attack then launching herself at it. Flipping the dagger on her staff out, she landed on its chest stabbing it, hitting a small button which clinked, then momentum caused the staff to slide to its shorter position. She landed on its chest, causing the dagger to stab deeper, then twisted the blade. The thing screeched for a moment then turned to ash. Ras fell to the ground holding her staff out beside her, so she didn't cut herself on it. She landed, then rolled to her feet just in time to watch the other one stagger with multiple crossbow bolts and sword wounds then disintegrate. She glanced around, and seeing no more demons, she turned to the rift. She still wasn't sure how the mark worked, but like the previous times there was light, it hurt, then with a crack, the rift was gone.

"Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we would have held out much longer." One female scout stepped forward her hand holding her side, she limped a bit.

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra turned to Ras drawing the Lieutenants attention to her.

"The prisoner? Then you..." The lieutenant looked surprised.

"Seemed the safest way. I am glad we were able to save you. Let me heal you." Ras moved forward laying her hand on the ladies side she closed her eyes. White yet blue light traveled across the lieutenant healing her injury after a moment Ras stepped away.

"Thank-you." She saluted Ras, thumping her fist against her heart.

"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can." Cassandra pointed towards the way they had just come from.

"At once." The lieutenant turned to the rest of the squad. "Let's go quickly." They all took off.

"The path ahead seems clear of demons as well." Solas told them with a slight smile. Cassandra nodded and moved towards the temple they climbed down a couple ladders to a pathway below them.

"So... holes in the Fade don't just accidentally happen, right?" Varric was looking at the Breach they were getting close to it now.

"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible." Solas responded glancing up at the Breach as well. It was... something else this close up. One could feel the power, the magic in it.

"But there are easier ways to make things explode." Ras snorted at that trying not to laugh.

"That is true." Solas didn't hide his slight chuckle. They climbed down a bunch of stairs. Beside them were black spires that jutted out of the ground and towered over them all. They got to a ledge. Below them were twisted corpses, the smell was horrible almost overwhelming. Cassandra hopped off the ledge and headed into the temple. Ras tried not to look at the bodies too closely as they passed. It was bad enough without looking at their faces. Inside the temple, Ras stopped he could see the rift Cassandra spoke of earlier. It was massive. Varric moved past her looking up; they were almost directly under the Breach.

"The Breach is a long way up." Ras was too busy watching the rift to really catch what the dwarf said. Footsteps behind them drew her attention her hand going to her staff it was only Leliana with a bunch of troops.

"You're here. Thank the Maker." Cassandra turned to the other woman.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." She nodded and turned to the troops behind her. They all moved into the temple taking various positions around the rift at the center.

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra stood in front of Ras looking at the small elf with concern.

"I'm not even sure how to start getting up to that thing?" Ras glanced at the rift then up to the Breach. How did one close something in the sky?

"No. This rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach." Ras nodded Solas's words made sense. She just hoped he was right.

"Then let's go." Cassandra turned and picked her way through the ruins heading towards the open area around the rift.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice." The voice startled them all it came from nowhere and echoed around the area deep and booming.

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra's voice was soft like she worried whoever was speaking would find them if they were too loud.

"At a guess: the person who created the Breach." They kept moving through the ruins none wanted to stay to find out if the guy was here or if they were just hearing an echo of what happened thanks to the Fade. Then they came around red stalagmites, Varric stopped in front of one his eyes wide in recognition. Ras had no idea what the stuff was.

"You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." Varric glanced at Cassandra. Ras, of course, knew what lyrium was, but she'd never heard of red lyrium.

"I see it, Varric." Cassandra's voice was tight.

"But what's it doing here?" Varric sounded scared.

"Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..." Solas moved close to one of the stalagmites, but Varric yanked him back.

"It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." They all turned and started moving again, none wanted near evil lyrium.

"Keep the sacrifice stiff." The voice echoed around the area again louder now that they were closer to the rift.

"Someone help me!" A new voice arose, this one female. She sounded farther away than the other voice, it didn't echo as much.

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra rushed forward everyone followed her until they came to a place where they could drop down to the area around the rift. Ras hesitated for a moment looking at the thing then she dropped down.

"Someone help me!" The female voice rose again.

"What's going on here?" Ras jerked surprised to hear her own voice echoing around the area.

"That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you, but..." Cassandra was cut off as the rift shimmered and flared creating a bright light. It distorted the area around them and then they could see a large shadowy figure with red eyes standing in front of an older woman. The whole image shuttered a bit it was all an illusion. Ras ran from what looked like a side door stopping close to it when she noticed what was going on in the room in front of her.

"What's going on here?" This time the voice didn't echo it was like Ras herself had spoken the words, yet she hadn't. The real Ras stood there watching in what could only be described as horror.

"Run while you can! Warn them!" The woman struggled, light flared around her arms like it was binding her. It was all so weird, Ras didn't remember any of this.

"We have an intruder. Slay the elf!" The shadow turned to Ras and gestured with one great clawed finger. Light flashed again, and the vision/illusion was over. Was that what had really happened?

"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?" Cassandra asked too many questions, and Ras didn't know how to answer a single one. Oh, how she wished she did.

"I don't remember!" Ras turned away. It was hard enough without Cassandra.

"Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas approached the rift.

"So that illusion... that vision. It's true? That is what happened here?" Ras asked with a desperate voice. She needed to know!

"I believe so." Solas replied while looking at the rift as if he could read something the others couldn't even see in it. "This rift is not sealed, but it is closed... albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." Solas turned towards Cassandra who nodded.

"That means demons! Stand ready!" All around the area troops pulled weapons from sheaths or readied bows. Cassandra nodded to Ras who walked to the rift lifting her hand to it, this time was different it happened faster, didn't hurt. There was a flash the rift shifted dramatically then out stepped a demon. It was monstrous in size, gray in color, covered in thick armor and had huge horns curling from a head that had way too many eyes. Ras smiled when the thing crackled with lightning she ran forward before anyone could say anything. She slashed at the demons foot, slipping away when it tried to stomp on her. It roared a challenge and lobbed a ball of lightning at her that she didn't dodge. There were gasps behind her as the ball washed over her everyone thinking she was injured or worse, but the lightning fizzed out, and the small elf stood there unaffected. The demon roared angrily, mad that its prey didn't seem affected. Everyone overcame their shock and started attacking the demon. Ras did what she could to keep its attention on her, darting forward to slice at its feet then moving away before it could crush her. Ras stepped into some shadows extending her staff. The shadows twined around her as if they were living things. Magic was thick in the air, and Solas found it easier to cast his spells. Suddenly a huge black mass flew through the air punching into the demon, puncturing its armor plating near its shoulder. The archers quickly aimed for the weak spot as black blood gushed from the wound, and the demon staggered a bit. It charged at Ras snapping lightning whips at the small elf who didn't even bother dodging. The lightning didn't affect her, Solas had never seen a mage immune to magic even if it was a type they could control. The demon's lightning was bluer than her own, it crackled along her staff and body, and she stood there like it was nothing. It focused on her, angry that such a tiny thing was eluding it. Another mass of shadows hit its knee sending the demon crashing to the ground, the armor gone like the shadows had been real, had weight and mass to them. Cassandra lunged forward now able to reach its head she drove her sword into one of its many eyes. It was a weak point causing the demon to screech, clawing at Cassandra who let her sword go diving to the ground to avoid the claws. Others with swords rushed forward following her lead until it fell with a thunderous crash and was still. Ras turned to the rift moving towards it, some force tried to push her back, but she struggled onward until she was close. She held her hand out to it for a moment nothing happened. Then light connected the mark to the rift dragging her forward. For a moment she thought whatever force was moving her would pull her into the rift, but it stopped. The light built, the pain would have sent her to her knees, but the magic, hot in the air kept her on her feet. Then the rift closed it traveled up to the Breach there was a blinding flash and an explosion that sent everyone to the ground. Ras saw none of it. As soon as the magic was gone, she crashed to the ground unconscious. Her staff clattered to the ground and rolled to a stop against a rock no far from her. The Breach was still in the sky. Solas moved next to her kneeling to check for a pulse only to yank away as the lightning arced off her snapping at his hand.

"Easy Mara." He whispered soothingly to the angry magic like it was a frightened animal. He knew she was alive undoubtedly even she couldn't continue to use her magic whilst dead. "She is alive." He called to the others. Someone brought a stretcher, Varric grabbed her staff from the ground scrutinizing it. There were two buttons just below the gem at the top, Varric pushed one, and the dagger flipped closed. That was what Varric wanted. He turned using the staff to roll her onto the stretcher.

"No one gets hurt this way." The dwarf shrugged. "Nifty staff this is." Varric tapped it lightly Solas held his hand out for it Varric handed it over. There was no magic in the staff, it was inert. One could only use it to channel magic. His own staff had runes, that when one with magic used it, allowed it to shoot balls of ice without using his own magical reserves. Soldiers grabbed the stretcher, and they trekked back to Haven. The second button seemed to do nothing when Solas pushed it, but while examining it, he found another button mid-way down it, close to where it got thinner when he pressed it there was a click and end slid up into the top. Hitting the second top button released it back to full size. It was a genius thing obviously made specifically for Ras with her crippled hand. Back at Haven, Cassandra led the soldiers to a nice little cabin.

"Does she need healing?" Cassandra opened the door. The soldiers went inside setting the stretcher on top of the bed.

"Yes, but again the lightning will be an obstacle." Solas ran a hand down his face, what was with the lightning? It seemed no one could touch her.

"I will get Adan. Maybe the two of you can do something for her." Solas nodded turning to the woman as everyone else left. Varric stepped into the cabin.

"An interesting friend we've found for ourselves." Solas looked at the dwarf.

"Seems like it."

"You were being awfully nosy." The dwarf gave him a pointed look. Solas knew Varric well enough, having read his book, to know the dwarf wanted information as well.

"She is a mystery." Solas looked away he had been curious, and she had been infuriating in her responses.

"You know elvhen. What does Dar'banal'ras mean?" Varric leaned against the door frame watching Solas.

"To be a shadow or to be nothing." Varric quirked an eyebrow at that but said no more. Adan entered the cabin, and Varric left them to it.


	4. Paragon Of Manliness

The world swam for a moment, a river of colors and noises. She tried to grasp onto it, but it eluded her. Darkness dragged her away, whispered voices murmured it wasn't time. She wondered if she were dead. Then later cold washed over her, she shivered and wondered where it had come from, there was nothing in this darkness to make her cold.

Finally, the world returned with a sharp focus that she could grasp. She groaned everything ached. Slowly she opened her eyes. Above her was the ceiling of a building with its rafters exposed. Noise from nearby made her sit up, suddenly. There was a man in full armor, except a helmet pouring water from a pitcher into a glass he startled a bit when she sat up.

"Easy dere, Adan said y'oughta hurt fer a bit." He set the glass on the nightstand, seems someone told him not to touch. Ras took the water and drank deeply; it was cool, fresh. "'m Kanaan Fadar here ta keep any'n from tryen ta harm ya." He gave her an easy smile. She turned on the bed letting her legs dangle over the edge. Ras was a mess right now, dirt, ash, and dried blood clung to her like an extra skin, and she smelled disgusting.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ras looked around. She didn't recognize the cabin. It was an open thing with a bed against one wall, a nightstand beside it then across the cabin. Under a window there was a desk with a chair beside it, some papers sat on the desk along with a pitcher of water. Kanaan stood between the table and the bed looking a bit out of place; he looked young with light brown hair that was cut very short, green eyes were openly staring at her.

"Yer back at Haven. The Breach stopped grow'en, as did yer mark." Ras looked at the mark. It was just a scar across her palm like something had burned her. "Been bout three days now, e'rey en talk'en bout it." Ras looked at him.

"Three days?" Kanaan nodded and made his way to the door.

"Cassandra wants yew ta go ta the Chantry, 'suppose we can get ya some'in to eat 'fore you go." Ras stomach rumbled hungrily, she hadn't eaten since before the temple exploded and she wasn't sure how long ago that was now. Kanaan stepped out of the cabin. Ras stretched wrinkling her nose at the way she smelled. She wished she could get a bath before going to see Cassandra, but she had nothing to change into right now and going to get the pack she had hidden would take a few hours time. She stood going to the desk picking up some of the papers; it was notes which she read:

'Patient Observation-

Vain hope: Someone better at this than me takes over before the survivor expires. Notes in case. Mage is able to somewhat calm the electricity unable to remove mask or armor.

-Day One-

Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive.

Pupils dilated. That was hard to check.

Mage says their scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic.

Wish we could station a Templar in here, just in case.

-Day Two-

Pulse normal, breathing normal.

Still unresponsive.

A lot of thrashing. Mutters about too many eyes.

Something about "the gray." Encouraging?

-Day Three-

Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus.

Twitched when Mage used ice magic on them.

Vitals seem solid.

Two attempts so far by locals to break into the cabin to kill my patient.

All this work to save their life and will the Chantry just execute them?

Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect them to wake before the morn.'

Ras set them down just as Kanaan returned to the room with a plate. He offered it to her. It was fruits, some bread, some meat, and eggs. Ras sat at the desk and turned to Kanaan. "Can I have a little privacy while I eat?"

He nodded. "Yes'm." He turned and left. She wolfed the food down paying little attention to table manners. She was too hungry for that right now.

"Thanks." She said when she finally finished the meal and called Kanaan in; it was nice having something in her stomach.

"It's aight. You should go." Ras nodded and stood up, heading out of the cabin. The Breach was indeed still in the sky; Ras frowned at it. People stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She heard Herald of Andraste muttered a number of times. Finally, she slipped into the Chantry it was blessedly empty and once she closed the door behind her silent. She looked around not seeing Cassandra or the Chancellor. Hesitantly she walked into the room until she heard voices from behind a door at the back, she moved closed then stood listening to the conversation.

"Have you gone completely mad? The elf should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine!" It was Roderick's voice, raised in anger. Honestly, Ras had been expecting to wake up in the dungeon again, not as a free elf.

"I do not believe they are guilty." Cassandra's voice, her words surprised Ras before she had seemed very sure of Ras's guilt.

"The elf failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, it was intended to be that way." Roderick sounded upset by the fact Ras had failed which made sense the Breach was still a threat even if it wasn't growing anymore.

"I do not believe that." Ras was confused by Cassandra's sudden belief in her.

"That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to serve the Chantry." There was a thump as if someone had hit something wooden.

"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours." Both fell silent. Ras stood there for a few moments hoping to catch more, but they were done talking, so she opened the door and stepped into the room. There were two guards, one on either side of the door she just entered while Cassandra, Leliana, and Roderick stood around a large table that had a map spread out on it.

"Chain her! I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." Roderick gestured at Ras, but neither guard made a move.

"Disregard that, and leave us." Both guards saluted Cassandra and left closing the door behind them. Roderick looked like he tasted something particularly sour.

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker."Roderick glared at her as Ras moved to look at the map on the table. It was a map of the area with little pieces scattered about it.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." Cassandra moved to stand right in front of Roderick.

"I did everything I could to close the Breach. From the notes I read it almost killed me." Ras looked up from the map, turning to the other three.

"Yet you still live. A convenient result, insofar as you're concerned." Roderick made a face at Ras; he did have a kind of have a point. It was... lucky that Ras was still alive considering everything that had happened so far.

"Convenient for you as well chancellor. That means I can continue to try to fix your hole in the sky. Or, would you prefer to close the breach yourself?"

She walked closer to him while staring with a smile into his eyes, like the thought of him fighting demons amused her. He balked at that.

"Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra smiled at Ras. It was weird having her taking her side in this.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone The Most Holy did not expect." Leliana moved to stand next to Cassandra. "Perhaps they died with the others- or have allies who yet live." Leliana gave Roderick a pointed look that said he was a suspect.

"I am a suspect?" He sounded outraged by the mere notion of it.

"You, and many others." Leliana didn't even look in Ras's direction.

"But not the prisoner?" Roderick pointed at Ras who just raised one eyebrow.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The Divine called out to Ras for help." Cassandra looked away as if still affected by the vision they had seen. She sounded upset yet hopeful.

"So their survival, that thing on their hand- all a coincidence?" Ras wanted to scream 'yes' but knew it'd be stupid, so she stayed silent.

"Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." Did Cassandra believe that she was Herald of Andraste? Ras didn't even believe in the Maker.

"I'm not someone your Maker sent." Ras looked at them all. He wanted them to know this. "I am just an elf who happened to be at the temple."

"No matter what you are, or what you believe in, you were exactly what we needed when we needed it." Ras sighed there was no arguing with her, she knew faith was a blind thing, and people saw the simplest of things as works of their God.

"The Breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Cassandra grabbed a large book as she talked. Ras knew she was going to ask for her help.

"This is not for you to decide." Roderick crossed his arms over his chest. Cassandra walked back to the table and slammed the book onto it.

"You know what this is, Chancellor." She said it like he should very well know what the book was. "A writ from the Divine. Granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval." With each statement, Cassandra stepped closed to Roderick until the man backed away from her. Roderick looked at her then glanced at Ras, then without a word he left the room. Cassandra sighed and rubbed the back of her head looking at Liliana as if asking the other woman for help. Leliana moved to stand in front of the table with the book in front of her.

"This is the Divine's directive: rebuilt the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support." She looked at Ras who just made a gesture like: 'What do you want me to do about it?'

"But we have no choice: we must act now. With you by our side." Cassandra turned to Ras.

"This all sounds like you are trying to start some holy war. Which I am not interested in." Ras held her hands out in front of her and took a step away from Cassandra.

"We are already at war. You are already involved. Its mark is upon you. As to whether the war is holy- that depends on what we discover."

"I did not ask for this mark." Ras hissed. "Ebasit kata. (1)" She muttered to herself with a frown at the mark on her hand. "What if I refuse?" Would they allow her to leave?

"You can go, if you wish." Cassandra shot Leliana a look that said she wasn't supposed to say that.

"You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us." Ras growled at that. A threat hidden under the mask of helping her. Suddenly she lunged grabbing the collar of Cassandra's armor and pulling the larger woman down to eye level her eyes looked like lightning.

"Threaten me again, see where it gets you." Her voice was deeper, rougher now. She tilted her head standing there for a long moment as if waiting for Cassandra to make a threat. Cassandra stayed silent. Ras snarled audibly pushing Cassandra away then turning and stalking from the room slamming the door behind her. Cassandra fell to her ass, knocking against the table on her way down, looking startled by what just happened.

"What was that?" Cassandra stood rubbing her hip where it'd hit the table.

"I think you made her angry." Leliana looked at the door. Right outside, Ras ducked into some shadows pressing herself up against the wall then sliding to the ground her hands shaking slightly. Ras closed her eyes and counted her breaths, it calmed her, soothed the lightning that occasionally flared to life under her skin. Eventually, she heard someone approaching, so she opened her eyes to see Leliana.

"Cassandra shouldn't have threatened you. We could use your help." Leliana crouched down beside Ras.

"I will help as best as I can." Ras replied after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Leliana nodded.

"Thank-you. We need to gather some people, until then you can explore Haven and meet a few key people. The quartermaster, blacksmith, and our current healer. The cabin you woke up in is yours." Ras stood slowly nodding to Leliana.

"I will do that." She moved around the other woman and left the Chantry. She needed to get out of town, it was good she had the excuse of getting her stuff. Not that it mattered; she could use her shadows to slip away unnoticed. She moved through town to the gates and slipped out. She planned on just going to get her things but noticed the blacksmith set up nearby. So she made her way over; her armor needed to be patched. While she could do it herself, it'd be easier to have someone else do it. When she got close, a burly man approached her, he was bald with a red mustache and beard and had piercing blue eyes.

"Need something, M'lady?"

"You're the blacksmith?" Ras asked curiously. Others were working at the forge.

"Aye. I'm Harritt... and everyone knows who you are." He smiled at her.

"You can call me Ras. I was wondering if I got you the material if you could fix my armor?" Ras gestured to the gashes in her armor. Harritt looked at the damage.

"Aye, I can fix it." Ras smiled happily. She wouldn't have to fix it up herself.

"I'll bring everything you need tomorrow." He nodded, and she went on her way pleased that she'd killed two birds with one stone. She'd met the blacksmith like Leliana wanted and found someone to fix her armor. Ras hiked out towards the mountain. It was lovely without demons attacking, though a bit cold. Ras headed towards a stand of trees partway up. It wasn't on any pathway, and one could barely see the tops of them, as a crest hid them. It took about an hour to get there, but once there she went to a large tree. Buried beneath the snow, partially in the hollow trunk of the tree, was a large pack. One that held just about everything Ras owned. She was pleased no one had found it. Ras dusted the snow off the pack, slung it over her shoulder then headed back to Haven. By the time she got back, she found several ladies in her cabin, a tub set in the middle of the room with several buckets of water keeping warm by the fire.

"We prepared a bath for you, M'lady." One stepped forward and curtsied.

"Oh, thanks." Ras set the pack on the bed. The ladies left, except one who watched Ras. "Uh, I can bathe myself." She curtsied again, setting soap, perfumes, oils for one's skin, and two cloths, one small for washing, the other larger and thicker for drying, on the table then left. Ras wondered why no one had told her that it was a bad idea to touch. Ras would have to find them and thank them later. Ras sniffed the soap it was a lovely natural scent, so she set it beside the tub. Ras went back to her pack it mostly had armor and clothing in it. She pulled out some black trousers and a faded blue tunic setting them on the bed. She filled the tub with the warm water and undressed, placing the armor aside to be cleaned later. Taking items from her belt, two staves, a dozen or so daggers, and a pouch. Under the armor, she had trousers and a tunic on which she pulled off. Black hair fell to the middle of her back, scars peppered her body.

While everyone assumed Ras was female, he was not. He didn't mind. He answered to either gender's pronouns. Ras slipped into the water and washed up' enjoying the bath. He didn't use any of the perfumes or oils. Not because he didn't like the scent of them, he just preferred smelling natural. It made sneaking around in the shadows easier if he smelt like he belonged. Finished he stepped out and dried himself, then pulled the trousers on. He wore no small-clothes under them. Then he sat pulling a brush from the pack. He brushed his hair out. It was fairly thick, slightly wavy when dry. He dried his hair as best he could then pulled the tunic on. Then he pulled another set of armor from his pack. This one was various shades of gray, with patches of white, thicker than the set he'd had on before. Made for winter. With a hood that would cover his hair when pulled up. He pulled the pants on, wound a belt around his hips then replaced everything on his belt. One staff at his hip for easy access, the other further back, the daggers went on the other hip, and the pouch sat just in front of the blades. He pulled the top on carefully, it was long enough to cover the belt and had longer tails in the back. Finally came the mask which hooked to the high collar of his top via four buckles. He easily fastened it into place. A buckle at the side closed the mask. He let his hair fall free then left the cabin.

Ras wandered town getting the layout and politely greeting people, listening to conversations to gather information, it was always good to know things, eventually coming across a lady, Ras assumed she was the quartermaster considering she was giving out supplies and orders. Ras approached. This was one of the people she needed to talk to. Plus, she might now what Ras should do with the water from her bath.

"Excuse me, are you the quartermaster?" Ras dipped her head in greeting. The lady looked up from some papers at her, then curtsied.

"M'lady Herald. I am indeed. Threnn at your service." Ras gave a soft sigh, did everyone know her on sight?

"You can call me Ras. I had a bath, but don't know what to do with that water."

"Oh, I will have some servants take care of that right away." Ras nodded then dug a few sovereigns from her pocket.

"For the servant's help." She handed the gold coins over which Threnn took without question.

"They will appreciate it m'lady." Ras nodded then left, going back to her explorations of the town. It wasn't a very big place, and eventually, a familiar dwarf drew her attention. He was sitting outside a tent on a log in front of a fire, cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. Ras made her way over. He had seemed interesting earlier. He smiled when he looked up at saw her.

"Ah, Herald. Cassandra is out of earshot. How are you holding up? I mean you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day." Varric gestured to another log not far away, so Ras sat down and watched the dwarf.

"How'd you know I joined?" Varric smiled a crooked little smile that Ras found charming on the roguish dwarf.

"I have my ways. You, however, didn't answer the question." Varric stirred what looked like stew.

"I honestly have no idea what's happening anymore." Varric nodded at that and looked at Ras.

"That makes two of us. For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it. 'Bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived." He shook his head a bit then carefully removed the cauldron from the fire.

"If it was so bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you could go, in fact, seemed like she couldn't wait to be rid of you." Ras watched Varric who sat back looking up at the Breach.

"I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this... thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost was one of them. And now there's a hole in the sky. Even I can't walk away and just leave that to sort itself out." Varric's words were almost inspiring. It almost made Ras want to help, though she'd already agreed to help.

"You should consider handling recruitment propaganda. But, to be honest, I'm not sure it has all sunk in yet." Ras shook her head looking away to stare off into the distance mind on other things for a moment.

"You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle." Ras turned her attention back to Varric, closing the Breach did seem like an impossible task.

"Yeah well, I don't like tragedies. I think I'll spin a different tale." Varric chuckled at that.

"I hope you do. Now, how about some dinner?" Varric pulled two bowls and spoons out and turned to Ras expectantly.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass."

"You need to eat; yes I am aware you can go to your cabin have dinner by yourself, but good company is good company. We'll go into my tent. I won't say anything about what you are hiding under that mask to anyone, not even you if you don't want me to." Ras looked at him for a long second. She knew she shouldn't trust the dwarf. But she really wanted too.

"Oh, but what will people say?" Ras smiled under her mask.

"It'll set tongues wagging I'm sure, but do you really care?" The answers to that was no; she didn't care. Ras climbed into Varric's tent it was actually fairly big, so it was roomy. Varric passed bowls of stew in then climbed in himself. Ras hesitated a moment then took the mask off.

"I do not wear it to hide what I am. I'm not ashamed of it. However, I didn't earn these scars." There were scars across her mouth where it'd been sewn shut. They were old scars, but still visible. Varric didn't stare at them like most people did, but he did recognize the scars. Only one people... one religion, routinely sewed others mouths closed, the Qun. The fact Ras wasn't with the Qun told him that Ras was Tal-Vashoth. Ras tucked into the stew. It was delicious. Varric said nothing for a bit. It'd be better for Ras that no one know what she was people didn't trust the Qun. When Ras finished the first bowl, Varric got her another without a word. She ate the second, slower, savoring the flavor.

"You are ashamed of the scars?" Varric was curious.

"I didn't get them in battle or do anything to warrant what happened. I... I would rather not talk about it." Varric knew people who hated scars they didn't earn, so he understood somewhat where Ras was coming from. Varric felt there was no reason to be ashamed of any scar, but that was just him.

"I am curious as to why you don't correct anyone on your gender." Varric looked at Ras.

"What makes you think they need correcting?"

"I know things, and while it is a guess, I'd bet I am right. You are a male." Ras finished the second bowl and set it aside.

"Ah, but you do not know for sure. Thank-you for the meal Varric. I should go." Ras put her mask back on then slipped out of the tent. "Good-night, Varric."

"Good-night, Shadow." Varric watched her leave. It'd definitely be interesting with her around. He'd get a good story out of it.

Ras smiled at the nickname. It was dark outside now. There was a small group of people not far, casting glances at the tent and whispering to each other. Ras shook her head, turned, and headed to her cabin. There would be all sorts of rumors about her and Varric around town before the morning. A noise from behind her drew her attention, Varric climbed out of the tent, shirtless with the dirty dishes in one hand. She snorted that would only make the rumors worse, which was probably why he did it, damn dwarf. Ras went to her cabin. The stuff from her bath had been cleaned up. She placed her pack on the floor and crawled into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

~Translation~

Ebasit (Qunlat)- it is  
Kata (Qunlat)- the end or death


	5. Maker Sent?

Ras woke early the next morning, feeling better after a full night of rest. She stretched, then got up. She'd slept in her armor as she often did, so she just climbed out of bed. Just as she was getting up, a servant entered with a fresh pitcher of water.

"Thanks." The lady curtsied and left. Ras used the water to clean her dirty armor, then she grabbed material from her pack, grabbed the top and went out to the blacksmith. Harritt was there, and several people were already busy at work.

"Morning Harritt." Ras walked over, troops were already about and training in a clearing not too far from them.

"Morning Ras, brought your armor I see." Ras handed over the top and the material to fix it. It was a unique material that allowed her lightning to move through it without destroying it.

"Yeah, everything you need beyond the tools." Harritt smiled.

"I got those. Come back tomorrow I'll have this patched up for you." Ras chuckled softly and nodded.

"Thank-you Harritt." The man nodded and turned to his work, setting about fixing Ras's armor himself. Ras turned and headed back into town. People were just starting to get up and go about their day. Ras headed for the healers' cabin, it was the last person Leliana had suggested she meet and she'd found out where the cabin was yesterday while she'd been exploring. Solas stood at the stairs that led up the raised area of the cabin; there were three in the area, the one in the middle was the one she wanted.

"The chosen of Andraste, the hero sent to save us all." Solas smiled at her, she stopped and moved to talk to him.

"You make it sound so dashing. Will be riding in on a shining steed?" Solas chuckled softly looking Mara over. It was the first time he'd seen her clean, and there was something different about her.

"I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they're extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary." He turned away from her and looked off into the distance. "I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes." He turned back to her. She had been standing there listening. "I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

"Ruins and battlefields." It sounded weirdly pleasant even if Ras didn't quite believe Solas, there was more to the bald elf, and Ras wanted to know what it was.

"Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen." A breeze blew lightly Solas caught Ras's scent he furrowed his brow looking at the smaller elf. The scent was not that of a female.

"I've never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade. That's extraordinary." Solas smiled a bit dipping his head.

"Thank-you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." Solas looked away again.

"It sounds interesting." Ras replied carefully. Solas flashed her a smiled then nodded a bit.

"I will stay then, at least until the Breach is closed."

"Was that in doubt?"

"I am an apostate surrounded by Chantry forces in the middle of a mage rebellion, and unlike you, I do not have a Divine mark to protect me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution." Ras didn't blame him when he put it like that.

"You came here to help Solas. I will not let them use that against you." Even if Solas was hiding something, especially considering all the secrets Ras had herself.

"How would you stop them?"

"In any way that I could, I would not let them take anyone." Solas blinked it was a strong statement to make especially for a guy that Ras hadn't seemed to like before.

"Thank-you. For now, let us hope we can find some way to close the Breach."

"Yeah." Ras looked up at it. It still seemed an impossible task. She'd closed the rift below it, and the hole was still in the sky. "I should go."

"Farewell, lethallin." Ras turned and headed to the healer's cabin thinking of what Solas had said. The man inside looked busy, so Ras stopped at the open door and knocked on the door frame; he looked up after he finished his work. The guy had very short hair like it had been shaved and was just now growing back it was dark brown he also had a thick dark brown beard and mustache. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing mages robes.

"Look who's back from the dead. Again." Ras nodded considering this was the healer the guy had probably healed her while she'd been unconscious.

"We've met?" Ras was curious, he had woken to Solas in the dungeon and knew the other elf was a healer as well.

"I'd be surprised if you remembered. You weren't particularly coherent. Someone had to patch you up after you staggered out of Maker-knows-where, though."

"Thank-you. I didn't know. I figured Solas had healed me."

"Solas helped, it wasn't easy to heal you. Anyway, you're welcome. I'm Adan by the way."

"Do you need any help?"

"There is a cabin on the outskirts of Haven. The old healer lived there if you could go look around see what's there. I'm not a healer. I am an alchemist. If there is anything, it could be beneficial." Ras nodded.

"I will look into it for you." She turned and left heading out of the house to explore the area around Haven looking for the cabin that Adan had mentioned. It wasn't hard to find, as it wasn't very far from the gate and an old disused path led right to it. When Ras entered, he knew he had the right place. Old cots sat in the main room in little rolls there were boxes, barrels, and supplies scattered about and carefully placed in the loft. It was all dusty like it hadn't been used in a while and Ras didn't know if the things were still good to use. He entered going to the closed door across the room and opening it to reveal a bedroom. The bed was broken, but the desk was intact, and a mass of notes was scattered across it, Ras gathered them up. Ras headed back into town, heading for Threnn. She figured the quartermaster would be able to send people to the cabin and see what they could use. Threnn was right outside the Chantry as she usually was.

"Threnn, I found a cabin on the outskirts of town. Lots of boxes and barrels in it. Adan said a healer use to live there. Could you send someone over to go through it all? See if and what we can use?" Threnn looked up at her giving her a questioning look when she noticed the papers in Ras's arms. "Notes for Adan." Threnn nodded.

"Where is the cabin at?" Threnn wet over to a map she had on a table inside a tent, it was like the one that had been in the room where she'd meet Cassandra, only smaller, not as detailed. Ras marked the location of the cabin as best as she could.

"It's right outside the gates there is a little-overgrown path that leads to it if nothing else when you send people to have someone come to get me, and I'll lead you there. Can I get a map by the way?" Threnn nodded and pulled out an even smaller map for Ras, who folded it up and tucked it into a pocket. With that taken care of, Ras headed back to Adan's cabin. The Alchemist looked up when he heard her knock.

"Not needing to be healed already are you?" Adan set what he was working on down turning to Ras.

"No, found the cabin. Brought you some notes I found." She handed over the papers, Adan took them, paging through them. They had how to make potions, salves, how to bandage injuries, and healing techniques.

"These will be helpful. You need any potions or stuff you let me know I'll fix you up." Ras nodded.

"Thank-you Adan. Could you make me up a selection of potions and salves? A healers kits as it were?" Ras had a few potions she could use, but she didn't really know how to make them herself.

"I'll get on that when I can. Come back in a couple of days I'll have it done." Ras nodded and left.

Four days passed in a blur for Ras. She met practically everyone in town and all the refugees who came into town. She had helped go through all the stuff in the old healers' cabin, move everything out, and helped turn it into a cabin dorm for the soldiers. There wasn't enough room for all the soldiers, but it did boost morale even for those that didn't get a bed in the cabin. She helped Flissa, the lady who owned the tavern, in the bar by cooking meals when things got hectic. Which they did with so many refugees and soldiers around town. Ras was a good cook though most of the stuff she cooked could be considered foreign. Everyone knew that while touching got you shocked, Ras was an easy-going woman with a wicked sense of humor, who liked to listen more than talk, preferred to be called Ras, and would help anyone if they needed it. Several times Varric and Ras had gotten together, for dinner, for talks, and now Varric was teaching Ras how to play Wicked Grace, proclaiming that Ras not knowing how to play was a travesty. Ras knew she shouldn't trust the dwarf, but he was charming and charismatic and likable. Varric had indeed started a bet with anyone who wanted to put money up on Ras's gender. So far, only Varric and Solas were for Ras being male. Ras had also spent a lot of time with the other elf. She found his dry wit amusing, and while she knew he was hiding something she trusted him enough that they had dinner, so Solas now knew what was under the mask.

Today Ras, Solas, and Varric were in Ras's cabin. They'd eaten dinner and now were playing Wicked Grace, it'd taken Ras a decent amount of time talking before Ras managed to get the other elf to join. Varric had cooked dinner himself, which both the elves had enjoyed. Varric had learned he could touch Ras, that the lightning wasn't something Ras controlled and had to do with trust. Solas hadn't tried touching Ras. Varric was honored that Ras trusted him.

Cassandra had heard rumors of Ras, Varric, and Solas and figured they were wild tales spun for entertainment. Currently, she was searching for the Herald, as there were two people she needed to meet and she wanted to go over plans with her. Seeing Threnn nearby Cassandra walked over hoping the quartermaster might now where the Herald was. Threnn was fairly tall she always wore a fancy hat, so Cassandra didn't actually know what color her hair was, but she had blue eyes.

"Do you by any chance know where the Herald is at?" Threnn looked up from the list she had been reading.

"Ras? Oh, I think she's with Solas and Varric in her cabin. They had dinner plans today." Rumors spread, and nothing was kept a secret around Haven so of course, everyone knew the three were having dinner. Cassandra frowned. With all the stories already abounding about the three, it wasn't wise of them on having dinner like that. She headed to the cabin, entering without knocking. Solas was laughing at something Varric had said. Dirty dishes were stacked at the corner of the table the three were sitting around the table playing cards. Hearing the door bang open, Ras turned away before Cassandra caught a glimpse of the scars.

"Cassandra lovely for you to stop by." Varric said with a smile. Ras picked her mask up from the table and started putting it back on, Varric set his cards down and walked around the table to her. He brushed her hair out of the way and did the buckle in the back. Varric knew she could do it herself, but it was so worth Cassandra's face. Which looked something between outraged and jealousy.

"What is going on here?" Cassandra looked angry at the three of them, Solas sat his cards down, Ras finished fixing the mask.

"Thank-you Varric." Ras murmured turning to Cassandra.

"We had dinner, and we were playing Wicked Grace." Solas set his cards down face up as he spoke. He had a good hand. Solas was upset. He'd actually been having a decent time. Varric ran his had through Ras's hair again.

"Your hair is very soft." Ras chuckled as she turned her cards over, she had at least beat Solas, she leaned across the table turning Varric's cards over.

"I won." Varric looked up looking at his cards then at Ras's and Solas's.

"Damn." Varric chuckled shaking his head a bit then he turned to Cassandra. "Had I won we'd of known Ras's gender, I'm betting male." Varric pulled out the paper that had bets on it. Solas picked up the cards with a chuckle at Cassandra's face. Solas shuffled the cards.

"Your betting of the Heralds gender? Why?" Cassandra fully believed Ras was a girl.

"Well elfy here." Varric dismissively waved towards Ras. "Hasn't confirmed or denied being male or female and replies to both gender pronouns. Five sovereigns is the minimum bet." Varric looked at Cassandra expectantly, quill poised over the paper.

"I can't believe your betting on the Heralds gender. It's outrageous."Cassandra looked properly outraged.

"Yes yes we're horrible people, you in or not?" Varric waved the paper and looked at her.

"I... I will put five on female. Now I need you to come with me Herald. People to meet and plans need to be made." Ras sighed as she stood up.

"We will have to pick this up later." She followed Cassandra having no issue with leaving the two in her cabin alone. Even if they looked in her stuff, they wouldn't find much, and her journal was written in code. They walked towards the Chantry, Ras stopping multiple times to talk to various people about various things. Cassandra seemed to get more and more impatient with each stop, but she ignored the angry Seeker. Once again she stopped this time at Threnn.

"Did those new supplies come in?" Ras had been working with Seggrit, the grouchy merchant, pretty much since she'd woken up.

"Oh yes, and several of us sent Seggrit baked goods as thanks." Threnn handed Ras a list, and she glanced it over. Noting there were more blankets than asked for she gave the list back.

"I will send something over tomorrow." Threnn nodded going back to her work as Ras moved on. Cassandra wondered what exactly Ras had done in the four days since she'd woken up. She'd been so busy trying to get outside allies she hadn't been focusing on those already here, but watching Ras stop every little bit to talk to someone was eye-opening. Morale seemed higher, and things around Haven seemed better. They entered the Chantry.

"Does it trouble you?" She gestured to the scarred mark on her hand.

"I wish I knew what it was exactly and how I got it." Ras looked at it in concern and confusion.

"We will find out." Cassandra sounded a lot more confident that Ras felt.

"You really think so? Everyone at the conclave died, what if the person who knows what did this, is as well?" Ras gestured to the mark.

"What's important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach." Cassandra stopped to look at Ras, who frowned at her.

"Yes, it'd be bad if the mark killed me, then there wouldn't be anyone to close the Breach." If Ras sounded bitter, she didn't really mean to.

"You are more important than just closing the Breach, Herald. As it is you've given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed- provided the mark has more power or the same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by." Cassandra gave Ras a steady look as if trying to get the elf to believe that to them, she really was worth more than just closing the Breach, and maybe it was true, but then it was only because of the symbol she was. Herald of Andraste, Chosen of the Maker.

"You have an idea?" Ras wanted to hear the plan before she judged, but she was also aware that they would have no problem risking her life, again, if it meant the Breach was closed. She wasn't so sure about dying to fix a hole in the sky she didn't create. She really didn't want her story to be a tragedy, she'd practically promised Varric it wouldn't be.

"We do. We are calling this the war room." Cassandra moved to the door and opened it to the same room she'd met her in before. Three people were inside. Leliana she knew, but the others she didn't. There was a man who was in full armor, both hands resting on the hilt of a sword. He had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. There was a thick fur collar across the neck of his armor. The woman was darker skinned, and she wore fancy clothes in bright colors, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She held a clipboard with papers on it and had a quill in one hand.

"May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces." The man moved forward a bit with a smile. Ras looked him over, while he wasn't wearing the armor Ras knew a Templar when she saw one, and Cullen definitely moved like a Templar.

"Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through." Ras hadn't seen the guy around, but she had heard a few people say a man inspected the troops and the new dorm she figured it was Cullen getting ready for his new job. "Good job on the barracks, by the way, I'm told it was partly your doing."

"I merely helped, I am sorry there isn't enough room for everyone." Ras curtsied perfectly. Cullen dipped his head.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet. Our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra pointed to the fancy lady who curtsied to Ras.

"Andaran atish'an."

"You speak elvhen?

"You've just heard the entirety of it, I'm afraid." Ras smiled at her appreciating her honesty.

"You know Sister Leliana." She inclined her head towards her in greeting she nodded back.

"My position here involves a degree of..."

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra interrupted. Leliana sighed.

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra." Ras was impressed everyone here seemed to know their business.

"I'm Dar'banal'ras. You can call me Ras. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Ras curtsied to the room.

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra glanced at her, so she nodded.

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Ras looked at Leliana. It wasn't a bad idea but sounded dangerous. Putting more magic into an already magically Breach...

"I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well." Cullen had a soft voice, but the bearing of a man who knew how to command. Though Ras didn't know how the Templars could help power her mark to close the Breach.

"We need power. Enough magic poured into that mark-"

"Might destroy us all." Cullen cut in before Cassandra could finish her sentence. "Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-"

"Pure speculation." Leliana cut in. Ras figured both sides were speculation at this point.

"I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." Cullen's voice was low like he was angry. It made Ras nervous. Templars generally didn't like her, especially when they found out they couldn't affect her like they did other mages.

"Unfortunately, neither group will speak with us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition- and you, specifically." Ras snorted softly at that with people saying she was Herald of Andraste it didn't surprise her that the Chantry was against her.

"They were quick about it." Josephine gave her a look like she didn't approve. Ras just shrugged her shoulders.

"Some are calling you- an elf- the 'Herald of Andraste.' That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you." Josephine glanced at her papers a few times as she spoke as if double checking her facts.

"Ah yes because an elf couldn't possibly be anything of importance." Ras walked over to the map there was a new piece sitting on it, so she examined it. It was a crudely carved hand with a bit of green on the palm like her mark.

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Ras had to agree with Cassandra on that.

"It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question." Josephine tapped a page on her clipboard.

"So just how am I Herald of Andraste?" Ras had heard the title of course but wasn't sure where it'd come from. So far she hadn't denounced it, she could see how it helped morale in Haven, so she kept her doubts and questions to herself.

"People saw what you did at the temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste." Cassandra explained with a frown Ras got the impression that she wanted to believe that Ras was Maker sent. Ras nodded she could understand the title now, but she didn't think the woman that had helped her was Andraste.

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-"

"Which we have not." Cassandra interrupted Leliana. Leliana glared at her.

"The point is, everyone, is talking about you." Which in the long run helped the Inquisition.

"It's quite the title isn't it? How do you feel about that?" Ras wasn't sure what to say. Tell them she thought it bull, which she did, or lie.

"I'm not sure how I feel." Ras replied carefully she didn't want to take away people's hope, but she also didn't want to go around saying she was sent by something she didn't believe in. Fuck, technically Ras believed in no God.

"The Chantry has decided that for you it seems." Cullen gave her a little smile. Ras shrugged her shoulders again.

"People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you're that sign." Liliana told her, which was something Ras had figured out hence why she hadn't publicly denounced the whole Herald thing.

"And to others, a symbol of everything that's gone wrong." There was always another side to the coin as Josephine so nicely pointed out.

"They aren't more concerned about the Breach?" Ras asked.

"They do know that it's a threat. They just don't think we can stop it." Cassandra looked at her. Ras had trouble believing they could stop it too, so she could understand that.

"The Chantry is telling everyone you'll make it worse." Josephine said, which wasn't going to help matters.

"There is something you can do." Cassandra moved to the map taking the piece from her.

"What would that be?" Ras asked watching Cassandra fiddle with the piece a bit.

"A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable. It will be a couple days, but we could send scouts to the area. Set up a main camp then you could go and meet Mother Giselle. She is in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe." She set the piece on the Hinterlands and looked at Ras.

"When you do go, look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisitions influence while you're there." Cullen stepped forward looking over the map as well.

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley. You're better suited to than anyone to recruit them." Josephine said. Ras knew she'd probably just ask Varric to give any potential agents his inspirational speech. Though she could see that as Herald, her just asking people to join would get some yes answers. "While we wait for the scouts' reports, you need clothing. There will be nobles around now, and it will look bad for them to see The Herald of Andraste in such armor." Josephine made a face at Ras's armor. Ras knew it wasn't exactly fashionable, but it suited her needs. She knew it'd help her blend in if she got nicer clothing, but she was loath to lose the armor. Josephine left the room, Ras curtsied to those who remained behind and followed her. They went to the door not far from the war room and into a room that looked like it had been turned into her office. A desk sat right across from the entrance with several bookcases behind it. The corner was taken up by stuff to make clothes, and a man stood there obviously waiting for them. He was a fairly tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes in very nice clothing. Ras would have found it odd it the guy wasn't wearing something fashionable especially when one looked at the lady who hired him.

"Karlis, this is the Herald, and she is in need of a wardrobe." Josephine moved to sit behind her desk. Karlis walked around Ras looking the elf over.

"A very lovely figure you have, dear. Are dresses to your preferences?" Karlis grabbed a clipboard with papers on it and a quill.

"A selection of suits and dresses would be good. High collars and I don't go anywhere without a mask." Karlis looked at Ras with a frown.

"A shame to cover half of your face, dear." He jotted a few things down. "Though in the Game, masks are very fashionable. I can work with it. Favorite colors?"

"I prefer darker colors." Ras replied evenly, Karlis glanced at her with a critical eye.

"With that skin tone I am sure dark colors look lovely, we will, of course, have some lighter colors as well. Very fashionable, dear." Ras just shrugged she wasn't sure what was in style right now. "I will need measurements." Karlis sat the clipboard and quill done and pulled out a cloth tape measure.

"Ah, we will have to call a friend of mine. I do not wish to shock you, which will happen if you touch me. Varric, however, will be able to get what you need." Josephine stood up, she had heard that Ras didn't seem to be able to completely control his magic, though she had not been told he shocked pretty much everyone. Josephine called a servant into the room. Ras smiled when she recognized the girl.

"Beth if you could go get Varric. Tell him apparently my clothing isn't befitting my station." She winked at Beth. "He'll get a kick out of that." She giggled and ran to do she was asked. "We will probably need a step stool." Karlis pulled a step stool out while they waited. They didn't wait for long, Varric strolled into the room grinning.

"Finally thought to ask your well-dressed friend for fashion tips, Shadow?" Ras chuckled.

"No. Lady Montilyet wants me to get nice clothing, and the Tailor needs measurements. I don't wish to shock him, so I asked for you." Varric pouted at that but nodded.

"Alright, just tell me what you need." Karlis handed the tape measure over and directed Varric in what to measure and how. The tailor wrote down all the numbers as Varric called them out. If Varric made several inappropriate comments, they were politely ignored, which only made the dwarf pout all the more. Finally, they were done, and Varric gave the tape measure back.

"I will have a few outfits done for you in two days." Ras curtsied to them both.

"Have a pleasant evening, Lady Montilyet." Ras left with Varric as her side. "Now I believe I was kicking your ass in Wicked Grace, Master Tethras." Varric chuckled, and they went to find Solas, who they talked into Wicked Grace again, then all three returned to Ras's cabin.


	6. To A Land As Old As Time

The days passed easily. Ras finally went to Harritt and picked up her armor, having forgotten about it previously. Harritt had done an excellent job patching it and expressed interest in the style, so Ras let him keep the dark set to look over, as Harritt wanted to try his hand at making a set. Ras wouldn't need that set in the Hinterlands anyway. She had indeed made baked goods and delivered them to Segritt who wouldn't need to cook or buy himself any food for several days with all the food he'd gotten as thanks for the work he'd put into getting the supplies they needed. He had appreciated the goods, and they went about their separate ways. Ras also picked up the healers kit from Adan. Everything Ras might need, minus the actual magic to heal someone, but Ras had that. Overall Ras enjoyed Haven, even if it was cold.

Ras learned that Lady Montilyet was now holding the ledger for the bets, some people had expressed concern that Varric was keeping it and in on the bet so now an impartial woman was holding it. Of course, Lady Montilyet wasn't betting on Ras's gender.

Today Ras was going to pick up clothing from Karlis, having received word that the man had several outfits that he wanted Ras to check out. She'd also been informed Karlis had been moved to another room in the Chantry. Karlis was from Orlias, and quite well know in his trade, and the nobles around were taking advantage of having such a prestigious tailor in Haven, so he was quite busy. Course, the Herald of Andraste came first, with that on a portfolio who would deny Karlis any job he wanted? Anyway, the man needed more space for his work, and since it did bring people to Haven, the Inquisition gave him what he needed. Ras knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ras entered the room, a large area with bolts of cloth along one wall, mannequins set up in front of that, bits of this and that strewn about in something of a chaotic order, Karlis was pinning a dress up he glanced up then quickly set the pins aside.

"Ah, Herald, glad you could come on such short notice. I was unsure if you had already left." Karlis went to a rack with several outfits carefully put up. He pulled free a dress. "I have more than this done, but this was the one I wish to see you in, dear." It was an exquisite dress, not like a lot of voluminous gowns she'd seen women wear. It was sleeker the skirts still beautiful, but not as much, it was black lace over dark purple silk. The bodice was almost as black as her hair and looked soft, softer than silk even. It had a high collar of lace that would still cover what she wanted to hide. All in all, it was beautiful. Ras took it with a mystified expression. She'd had dresses in the past, but nothing this well made, nothing this amazing. Karlis moved to a table and picked up a half masquerade mask that would cover the mouth. It was black with a dark purple flowing design that was etched in silver.

"This is for me?" Ras looked at Karlis eyes a bit wide still holding the dress.

"Oh yes, dear. Now I have made it so you can get it on your own. I was informed... of things..." Karlis didn't want to be insensitive about Ras having only one hand.

"I forgot to mention my hand. I apologize. There is no need to dodge around the subject. I am well over the fact I only have one good hand." Karlis nodded handing Ras the mask.

"Back there is the changing room. Go try it on, dear." Ras headed back to the little changing area Karlis had roped off in the back. With practiced ease, she was out of her armor and the clothing she wore underneath it. The dress was easy to slip on, the zipper was cleverly hidden in lace on the side right in front of her arm the mask clipped to the collar of the dress just like the masks of her armor. Dressed she turned to herself in the mirror. Pale skin gleamed against all the dark colors her hair almost blended into the dress when she pulled the curtain back to leave, she found a pair of lace boots waiting for her. Currently barefoot because the boots she wore with her armor wouldn't have looked good with the dress, she pulled them on. When she walked out the dress barely made a whisper of noise, it was perfect. Karlis lit up when he saw her.

"I love it Karlis." Karlis walked around her, it fit perfectly accentuating Ras slim form.

"A little kohl and perhaps have someone braid your hair, dear. Now the other dress isn't as fancy as this one. The suits are done, but they won't look as wonderful with your form." Karlis handed the other clothing over with masks and shoes to go with each outfit. The man really had outdone himself. "I will continue working on a full wardrobe these will get you by for now."

"Thank-you Karlis." Ras curtsied and left taking the clothing back to her cabin and carefully hanging them up on one of the rafters above the table, which she stood on top of so she could reach said rafter. Ras pulled kohl from her pack and carefully lined her eyes. Then Ras hid a few daggers in the lace of the dress along with one of her staves then she left the cabin, to elated to be a recluse today. She'd been hesitant about the clothing, but just this one dress made her feel all the better about it. Ras went to the tavern sitting at a corner table where she could see everyone. In her new dress, she garnered a lot of attention, but it didn't matter. She still heard the whispers and rumors. At one point Solas entered the tavern for lunch. He stopped when he noticed Ras in the corner and stared for a bit. Ras smiled dipping her head before Solas nodded back and went about his business. Finally, as evening was setting Ras went to Varric's tent to see the dwarf, they had dinner plans at her cabin tonight.

"You look stunning, Shadow." Varric was carrying dishes towards her cabin when she just about ran into the man, Ras smiled, twirling in the dress. Varric made all the right appreciative noises. Varric had used the kitchens to make them dinner today he enjoyed time with the mysterious elf. He liked how Ras had no preconceived notions. She formed her own opinions on everyone based off how they acted, how they treated her, and how they treated others. She didn't care about your race or gender. Varric wouldn't call Ras a hero, others did and more would as time passed, but Ras didn't see herself as such, and Varric knew there had to be more hidden under such a pretty facade. Varric thought Ras had something to do with the mysterious disappearance of a man. This particular man had beat up some of the women, servants who had told the Herald of their plight. Then just yesterday the man had vanished. Varric said nothing though; one he didn't have proof, and two even if he did sometimes someone disappearing was far more easy than trying to teach them a lesson. No, the man was dead, Varric held no illusions to that. The body was hidden somewhere, and right now the forces just didn't have time to go searching for a missing refugee, and so, while some may question what happened, it'd be forgotten quickly. Refugees went missing and died all the time, it was sad but a fact of life right now the man would be written off as another casualty of a cruel war. They entered Ras's cabin, and Varric set out the meals.

"Thank-you Varric. Solas not joining us tonight?" Ras took the mask off gently setting it on the table by her chair.

"No, he saw all those potions and salves for your healers kit and wanted to get himself one as well. Solas wanted it done quickly, so he is helping Adan make everything that goes in it." They sat down to the meal, Varric liked to cook, and the food smelled delectable.

"When the scouts come back will you go to the Hinterlands with me?" Ras asked between mouthfuls of the deliciously cooked nug. Varric smiled appreciating that Ras asked.

"You wouldn't get me to stay here if you tried." They ate their dinner in peace then parted ways, Varric going to his tent and Ras cleaning the mess from their dinner. Whoever didn't cook cleaned up which was fair. Ras changed into trousers and a tunic for bed then she slept. The next day she dressed in one of the suits, black like the dress had been with a dark red undershirt the mask was black with a dark red design on it. She went to the tavern and got breakfast to go, taking the food back to her cabin where she ate then went wandering around town. Varric joined her at one point; they chatted and wandered about. Around midday, Cassandra came to find Ras to let her know they would be leaving as they had gotten the scouts report back.

"Now yesterday wasn't very fair of you elfy. People will accuse you of rigging the bet for Solas and me with you wearing dresses like that. Naughty thing." Ras chuckled softly.

"I am wearing a suit today." Ras pointed out Varric shook his head as Cassandra walked up to them. "Cassandra good to see you again." Ras dipped her head in greeting.

"We got word back and will be leaving in an hour. Everyone will be meeting at the main gate." Ras nodded.

"Varric is coming with us I need to go talk to Solas real quick and change." Ras turned and headed off towards the healers' cabin. Cassandra stayed with Varric.

"You should treat the Herald with respect, Varric." Varric laughed at Cassandra

"I get it, Seeker, you want to be friends with the Herald. I understand, I mean who wouldn't want to be." Varric gestured towards Ras with an appreciative noise. Ras was walking away from them, the suit she wore fit her well and showed off a nice ass. "There is a reason he likes me and not you. I treat him like a person. Like he doesn't matter, he appreciates it. You should try it sometime. Watch. Hey elfy!" Ras turned to them you could tell she was smiling by the way her eyes gleamed.

"Need something dwarf?" Varric grinned because this was what they did. They bickered and bantered trading insults of their race and perceived upbringings. Some people disapproved but most figured if Ras wanted Varric to stop, Ras could very well do something about it. After all, she was Herald of Andraste. One word could easily get Varric in trouble.

"Nothing just proving a point to Cassandra. Off you go." Ras headed off again, and Varric turned back to Cassandra. "I treat him like a person, not some item or someone higher than me." Varric walked off to get his own stuff together.

Ras found Solas in the healers' cabin finishing some salve up.

"Reports are back I leave in an hour to go to the Hinterlands. Would you go with? I could use all the help I can get." Solas looked up from his workstation.

"Yes I will go I am almost done. When will we be leaving?" Solas put the salve in a container.

"In an hour. I would have given you more warning, but I just learned myself." Ras shrugged her shoulders.

"It is fine. I will be ready." Ras nodded and left heading back to her cabin, she had a small pack ready to go. She just needed to change. Word was the Hinterlands was a lush forested area, thankfully Ras had a set of armor that was greens, browns, and some grays. Once in the cabin, Ras changed out of the suit into her armor slipping the go pack on her shoulder. She stood there a moment looking around the cabin. It was neat, tidy. Ras didn't like things getting messy. Her pack sat beside the bed holding the belongings she didn't have with her. With a nod, she left heading to the main gate. There was a small platoon of troops waiting along with a supply wagon, the two Ras had asked to go with were there along with Cassandra. Cassandra noticed her.

"We are all here and ready to go." Ras nodded, and they headed out. It took half a day to get to the camp the Inquisition had set up in the Hinterlands. The farther away from Haven they traveled, the greener and warmer it got. When they made it to the camp scouts rushed forward to help unload supplies, while Cassandra led the party to the head scout. She was a pretty little dwarf in full armor, looking ready for a fight if one happened upon them. She had a bow in her hand and looked like she knew how to use the thing.

"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It's odd for an elf to care what happens to anyone else, but you'll get not back talk here. That's a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding at your service. I- all of us here- we will do whatever we can to help." She performed the salute then a clumsy curtsy. Ras dipped his head in greeting.

"I think the situation affects everyone, including us elves." Scout Harding had the decency to look apologetic. "What is the situation out here?"

"We came to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horse-master. I grew up here, and people always said Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. With the Mage/Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn't get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say the war had spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going, no time to lose." Ras nodded there was a lot they would need to do in this area, but first the innocents at the Crossroads needed saving.

"Thank-you. Get some rest." Ras turned, gathering her group of four easily. They made their way to the Crossroads, Ras had studied detailed maps of the area before coming here and had a map tucked away in her pouch, just in case. As they got close, they could hear the fighting and the screaming. Ras pulled out her staff.

"Get refugees to safety and protect the wounded as you can." Ras ran forward into the little village that was the Crossroads, the place was chaotic. Mages and Templars were fighting each other, along with Inquisition soldiers who were in the area trying to get refugees to safety. Solas quickly found a vantage point and started taking out enemy mages, Cassandra rushed in with sword and shield, Varric dodged people moving between them and legs and put crossbow bolts into enemies before they really knew what happened. He was a good aim getting bolts into places between armor. Ras twirled around the battlefield like a little storm, lightning dancing across her and her staff. A light show that startled the enemies into pausing, it turned deadly when she slipped the dagger on her staff into unprotected places. She was also good at finding niches in armor and sticking her blade through them with fatal consequences for those who wore said armor. One mage managed to get Solas with an ice shard, he had no time to press the advantage as Ras was on him in a second, dagger flashing. Hands went to a severed jugular vein it was too little too late. The mage collapsed to the ground, gurgled on his blood for a moment, and then was still. Ras didn't wait for the inevitable death she was off again.

Ras made it all look so easy. She wielded her magic and her unique staff like both were extensions of herself. It was poetry in motion, and it'd be beautiful if not for the blood that splattered across the ground and the combatants. Red stood out horribly on Ras's green armor. Four highly skilled warriors were enough to turn the tide of the fight and soon the enemies either lay dead or had run off. Ras cleaned her dagger off on the robes of a dead mage, then flipped it closed and put the staff away. Ras turned to the wounded, and with a gentleness that was so opposed to what she had just done, she healed wounds. White yet blue light soothing away the hurts she was gentle, soft, and kind. Eyes showing concern at a particularly severe injury, a brief flicker of hurt when she came across the body of a solider or refugee that hadn't been able to save. Mother Giselle watched her, waiting, while Solas set about healing as well, Cassandra and Varric cleared the dead taking things of value, armor, and weapons off the bodies, because it could be used and in times of war, you didn't waste. After awhile Ras faltered. She'd just healed a soldiers leg. Every mage had a limit of magic they could use before they needed rest or a lyrium potion. Ras stood slowly making sure the dizziness that accompanied using too much magic passed before moving. She swayed a little bit. Suddenly Solas was there steadying her. The bald elf was amazed by the amount of magic Ras had just used he also figured as exhausted as she was she wouldn't be able to shock him. Solas didn't get shocked, but not because Ras was exhausted. Ras steadied herself and stood on her own feet.

"Thanks, Solas." Ras turned and headed towards Mother Giselle, who smiled at her as she approached she was kneeling by a soldier trying to get him to let a mage heal him.

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"Don't... let them touch me, Mother. Their magic is-" The soldier sounded scared Ras figured he was going to say evil.

"Turned to a noble purpose. Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade." Ras tilted her head a bit at her words she'd never really heard magic described like that or thought about it that way either. To Ras magic just was, but she could understand those who didn't have it not understanding it.

"But..."

"Hush, dear boy. Let them help you." The soldier nodded, and a mage moved forward to heal him. Mother Giselle stood and turned to Ras.

"You must be the one they're calling the Herald of Andraste." Her voice was carefully blank so she couldn't tell what she personally thought about it.

"You must be Mother Giselle. I am told you asked for me." She nodded and moved away from the injured soldier. Ras followed her.

"I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are just grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people senselessly taken from us." One could hear the pain in her voice, she'd probably had friends at the conclave, like so many others.

"What happened was horrible."

"Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe." Ras gave her a look. She wasn't sure once the Chantry Sisters and Mothers saw her they would think anything other than she was a demon to be feared. Even if she wore formal clothing.

"Will they even speak with me?" Mother Giselle looked at her for a moment she wasn't sure what she was looking for exactly or if she found it.

"I believe so. You needn't convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need." Ras raised her eyebrow a bit. She didn't know much about the Chantry.

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to walk into some ambush by going to talk to the clerics considering they were people who seemed to wish to kill her or at least imprison her.

"I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us... but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us... or destroy us. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can." Ras didn't like the idea that the Inquisition could destroy the world, but knew it was probably true. Things could always become corrupt or go wrong it was just a fact of life.

"Thank-you Mother Giselle." Ras walked away she knew she needed rest before they did anything else today, perhaps going back to the main camp would be the best thing to do. Ras made her way over to Cassandra. Cassandra pulled the last piece of armor off a dead Templar then turned to Ras.

"Corporal Vale is coordinating the Inquisition's efforts in the area. We should speak with him." Cassandra pointed to who Ras assumed to be Corporal Vale. The man was in full armor he seemed to be giving orders out to some soldiers.

"We will talk to him tomorrow. I think we should go back to the main camp and get some rest." Cassandra looked Ras over then nodded. She went and got the others while Ras leaned against one of the cabins in the area and rested for a few minutes. Once Cassandra returned with Varric, and Solas they made their way back to the main camp. Scout Harding directed them to four free tents. Solas and Ras crawled into separate tents while Varric sat outside his, Cassandra joined the troops around the fire.


	7. I Live In Interesting Times

Varric caressed the cover of his journal. It was just plain brown, nondescript. He always kept one, finding silent, peaceful times to write his thoughts and what happened down. He turned to the first page looking at his own tidy script.

 _'That woman Cassandra brought me to Ferelden. It's cold here, snowing. I already hate it. Apparently, I need to tell the Divine the story of Hawke. Couldn't Cassandra of given my book to the Divine instead of taking me prisoner? We are heading to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. (Wherever that is.) The Divine is meeting with leaders from Mages and Templars. They are all meeting there trying to stop this war. Hope peace is achieved, but I don't see how the story of Hawke will change anything or help. I think Cassandra has something more planned, seems rather desperate to know where Hawke is. I won't give my friend up, he has been through enough as it is. He doesn't need people leveling blame for this war at him. It's not like he knew what would happen when he made the choices he did. He was trying to save his home, trying to save Kirkwall. And Maker knows what would have happened had Hawke not done anything. Cassandra is watching me, better stop before she decides to stab this book as well.'_

 _'There was an explosion at the temple that woman was taking me to. We were far enough away that we were fine. Thank the Maker. Now there is a hole in the sky. Big glowing green and black thing. Looking up at it too long gives me a headache. They are calling it the Breach. Smaller holes, called rifts, are opening up everywhere pouring out demons. It's chaotic we're fighting for survival. (It all reminds me of Kirkwall in a weird way.) Lots of people have died. They think everyone that was at that temple is dead. Sadly I think everyone there is dead, I don't see how anyone could have survived that explosion or the demons that came afterward. Any survivors would have been torn apart.'_

 _'Word is some elf came out of the Breach with a glowing white woman watching as they stumbled out. Some are already saying the elf did it. Others say the elf is blessed. Some blessing that would be. I just want to know how anyone survived that shit. Cassandra left to question the elf, they are currently holding them prisoner. Poor thing. Loads of rumors. One of the more interesting ones is; the prisoner has some weird glowing green mark on their hand. All this shit is crazy, Kirkwall level crazy. Not good. There is some other apostate elf around he's keeping prisoner elf alive. Apparently, the green mark is killing them.'_

 _'Met the prisoner. Cassandra brought them to a rift to test the mark I guess. It worked, rift closed. Elf knows at least some Silver Tongue or at least the curse words of the language. Solas and Cassandra called the elf she, but doesn't move like a female, doesn't have the air of one. I think the mysterious elf is a male. Talk about mysterious! He has a mask covering from the nose down, and his armor is weird. I thought the bald elf, Chuckles was mysterious, but this one takes the cake. He fights damn well, wields a staff like none I have ever seen before. Shocked the hell out of Solas when he grabbed the prisoners arm and pushed hand up to the hole. Weird green mark on his right hand. (He is missing a thumb, I wonder what happened there.) Dar'banal'ras. Solas told me later it means to be a shadow or to be nothing. Anyway, Ras: says we can call 'em that. Is the mask because he horribly disfigured? The magic he uses isn't like anything I've ever seen before. Ras also doesn't have Vallaslin which before now, I'd never met an elf without it, except Solas he doesn't have it either. Ras is snarky as hell, enjoyable to listen to, probably not so much when one is on the receiving end of the snark. There was an argument about how to get to the temple. They asked Ras. He decided on the mountain pass. Cassandra wasn't happy with the choice. Ended up saving a squad on the pass, so it was worth it. Had some weird vision\memory at the temple when we got to the ruins. I think Ras honestly doesn't remember anything. He seemed so confused when we saw the vision. Watching him go after the pride demon that showed up when the rift opened was... heart stopping. I thought he was a goner when the demon lobbed a ball of lightning right at him, he didn't even dodge. It didn't affect him. I have never seen a mage immune to magic and the look Solas had told me he hasn't either. How is Ras immune to lightning magic? Does it have something to do with him shocking people? Ras was able to close the large rift under the_ Breach, _but passed out once it was closed. Caused another explosion this one not nearly as destructive just staggered the people at the Breach. Didn't close the Breach though, but they say it isn't growing anymore. Isn't opening smaller rifts everywhere or pouring out demons either. Every little bit helps. We returned to Haven. Set myself up a tent, I plan on staying and helping. I cannot ignore this.'_

 _'Ras was out three days. Finally awake now. He talked to me after he met with Cassandra in the Chantry. We had dinner. He has scars along his mouth only thing I could think of that would cause scars like that would be having his mouth sewn shut. Only people I know that does that is the Qun. No wonder he wears a mask that covers his mouth. He said he wasn't ashamed of who he was, but of the scars themselves because he didn't earn them, but even so it's best he hide what he is. Qun isn't looked at well here, or anywhere really and like over there Tal-Vashoth is frowned upon here. He is a mysterious guy. He likes working behind the scenes, but after watching a couple of days, he knows how to be a leader, how to keep hopes alive and keep morale up. He seems so friendly and_ open _you could almost forget he is hiding things. He has a past, a past he doesn't want anyone to know about. It makes me question what more he is hiding. When we had dinner, I told him I wouldn't tell anyone about what he was hiding under the mask. I think he was testing me seeing if he could trust me. I haven't told anyone. He is like me, a man that works information. Gathers it. Knows when to talk and when to listen. He knows how to read people's faces and body language. He is also good at keeping his own face and body from giving much away. He sneaks out of town a lot. I decided not to follow. With everything going on he could use moments along I'm sure. Called him Shadow. He didn't say anything, so it's his nickname. Fits him in many ways._

 _I've never seen a mage that fights like him. He fights like he was trained with daggers and not magic, but still uses his magic. Not like most mages do from afar killing with their spells. He uses_ his _to stun then slip in with that unique staff of his with its dagger and uses the blade to kill.'_

 _'Honestly after meeting Cassandra I'm surprised Ras has stuck around and is helping. I'm sure her questioning wasn't pleasant. I know her interrogation of me was terrible. Suppose I cannot say much, because even with Cassandra I'm still here as well. It'd be stupid to leave. Can't just let a hole in the sky try and work itself out.'_

 _'Ras had never played Wicked Grace. Where's the guy been, under a rock? Ah well, I shall remedy the situation.'_

Varric smiled at that entry he'd written it quickly just to get the thoughts out of his mind. He'd closed the journal to soon after he'd written it and the entry was a bit smudged thought not bad enough to be unreadable.

 _'Ras told me he only shocks people he doesn't trust and that he doesn't shock people if he touches them. It is good to know._

 _Ras trusts me, and honestly, I'm honored. I'm used to tugging people's arms or hands to get their attention. It's something hard to remember with Ras not to touch. I touched his hand and didn't get shocked. That was when I asked about him shocking people. Beyond the information already down, he didn't say anything else. Why does he shock people?'_

 _'Cassandra barged into Ras's cabin, without knocking. Ras would have hated her seeing him without the mask. Don't think she did. I was teaching Ras Wicked Grace, he learns fast. Kicked mine and Solas's butts. Rumors are we are together. (Though I've heard some good threesome stories too.) I'm sure Cassandra thinks there is more between us that what there really is. Surprised her when I touched Ras and didn't get shocked. Don't know if she questioned him about it or not, but if she did, I would have paid any price to see her face when he tells her he doesn't shock people he trusts._

 _HA! Take that Cassandra!_

 _He left to meet people. Got called later to measure him so a tailor could make him 'suitable' clothes. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. A lot of people treat him like an object. No one even asked if he wanted different clothes. They expect him to do all this for them. He doesn't complain, but surely it all gets... irritating. I don't see how he does it, but I didn't understand how Hawke did what he did when so many were against him in Kirkwall. Maybe it's a hero thing,'_

 _'Tavern is a good place for information. People tend to talk when drunk. Ras is in there all the time. Don't see him drink, but that'd require taking the mask off, so it's not all that surprising. Met Lady Josephine._ Lovely _lady who acted scandalized by the bet on Ras's gender, but is now holding the paper with the bets on it. Cullen is a military man through and through, but doing good with the troops. Needs to learn to relax and have a bit of fun though.'_

 _'Scouts are back. Off to the Hinterlands. How many different colors of armor does Ras have? I've seen a gray set, a white set, and now green. He asked me to go with. He wouldn't be able to keep me here if he tried. He needs someone he trusts to watch his back. He seems leery of Solas. Doesn't trust Cassandra as far as he could throw her.'_

 _'Hinterlands is kind of hot. Full of people wanting to kill everyone and everything. Cleared the Crossroads. Ras healed a bunch of people while we cleared the dead and got refugees situated. Ras talked to Mother Giselle, which was what we came here for. They were both really calm. Don't know what the plan is beyond getting some sleep. Wish Hawke was here. Hawke and Ras would get along I think. They both have fantastic bad luck. Plus Hawke likes helping people. Maybe I'll write him. It'd piss Cassandra off. Be worth it though.'_

Varric looked over what he'd written, putting his quill down as he finished the latest entry and let it sit for a bit to dry. Cassandra walked over.

"Think we should wake them for a meal?" She gestured to the tents where Solas and Ras slept.

"No, just make a big breakfast in the morning. I think they need the sleep more right now, both used a lot of magic." She nodded at his words.

"Well, the food is done. Come, join us." Varric was a bit surprised by the invite, but went and ate dinner with Cassandra and the troops. Once he finished, he put his journal in his pack then crawled into his tent for the night.


	8. Apostates, Templars, and Wolves Oh My

As Ras woke early the next morning, she crawled from her tent. Several scouts were already up, probably ones that'd had the last watch. They had already cooked breakfast, so Ras got a large meal, then vanished back into her tent and devoured it hungrily. The others got up as well and ate their breakfast around the fire. Cassandra looked at Solas and Varric.

"What is under the Heralds mask?" She asked when she finished her meal. Varric gave her a grin, while Solas looked away.

"Nothing he just thinks the mask looks stylish." Varric sounded convincing, and Cassandra stared at him for a long time, trying to determine if the dwarf was lying.

"You are lying." Cassandra accused with a glare to Varric.

"I would never... no wait I would." Varric shrugged, finished his meal, then vanished into his tent with a grin. Cassandra turned to Solas who just left without a word. She might have pressed the issue, but Ras came out of her tent with her things ready to head out for the day. Even though Ras probably had heard Cassandra ask, the Seeker wasn't willing to ask Ras herself or press the others for information in front of the mysterious elf. Cassandra turned to Ras.

"When everyone is ready, we need to go talk to Corporal Vale." Cassandra then tuned and went to her tent gathering her things that she'd need, like her sword. Ras went to the edge of camp and waited for the others to join her. It wasn't long before Varric and Solas arrived and then so did Cassandra. They made their way back to the Crossroads which despite the early hour was bustling with Inquisition soldiers and refugees. The bodies had been cleared away, and some were fixing the cabins in the area so they could be used again. Ras headed for the man Cassandra had pointed out yesterday as being Corporal Vale. The man came to attention when Ras walked up to him, apparently knowing precisely who Ras was.

"Corporal Vale." Ras saluted the Corporal. "I am Ras." The Corporal saluted back with a smile. Ras had learned soldiers appreciated being saluted rather than her dipping her head or curtsying.

"Thank you for the help yesterday."

"It was no problem at all. Is there anything else you need help with?" Vale rubbed the back of his neck looking a little sheepish Ras figured there was a long list of stuff they needed to be done.

"Well, for now, we need food. With all the demons about it's dangerous to send hunters out. I know technically it'd be poaching, but I doubt some noble is really going to come to yell at us for a few more dead rams." Ras had no problem with what would technically be poaching, the people needed food, and she'd make sure they got it. Considering even Cassandra said nothing about it, they were good.

"We can hunt down some rams for everyone. Anything else?" Ras didn't want the man to feel bad about asking for more help. They came here knowing the Hinterlands were a mess Ras was expecting a lot of work.

"There are bandits on the East Road that need to be investigated and wiped out. The Apostates and Templars both have main camps around here, but we aren't sure where. If they aren't taken care of, then the fighting will just continue." Ras pulled the map she had of the area out of her pouch and went to an empty table nearby spreading it out on top of it.

"Mark everything on this map that we need to investigate, we will take care of it while we are here. Also, I will need to know where Dennett's Farm is located, and include any rifts in the area." Corporal Vale looked at Ras for a moment then got a quill and some ink he set to work marking various things on Ras's map labeling what each mark was in careful script. When he was done, the map had a myriad of marks. Ras looked it over, deciding Dennett was what they should do first, the Inquisition needed horses. Ras grabbed a spare bit of parchment and gestured for the quill which Vale handed over, then Ras wrote a quick note.

"Send a messenger to Haven. Give this to the Quartermaster. Tell her it is for Adan." Adan didn't like being interrupted especially by new people, so it was best to have Threnn go. Vale took the note he was curious, but wouldn't read it.

"Right away M'lady." Vale wasn't about the question the Herald of Andraste though he did think it was odd her instructions were to give the note to the Quartermaster when the messenger could directly deliver it to who it was supposed to go to. Ras turned to the group gesturing them to the table so they could also look at the map. They joined her.

"I think finding Dennett should be our priority. The farm is on the East Road, but Vale has noted a lot of Templar movement in the area, so we need to be ready for fights." Ras tapped the farm on the map then traced the path they would need to take to get there. "We also have to go through this area which apparently is a battlefield for the Apostates and Templars." Ras tapped the open area east of the Crossroads.

"Seems like we have a lot of work to do." Varric commented as Ras folded the map and put it back into her pouch. Everyone nodded, and they headed out. To get to where they were going, they had to go through a tunnel which ended in another open area that was in ruins. Destroyed by the battles that had taken place and were still taking place, they would see groups of Templars and Apostates fighting each other amid the ruined buildings and fires someone had started. The group waded right in. They did try to avoid a fight they didn't have to have, but there wasn't any way they could get through the area without any fights at all, and when either side saw them they'd attack. Ras wished they could talk sense into them, but they were all too set on whatever goal they had in mind and saw the Inquisition as opposition to those goals. Ras showed those who came against them no mercy. It didn't matter if the opponent was another mage either. Eventually, they got to a quiet area and rested a few moments. They were hidden from view by the ruined wall of an old fortress, allowing them to hear the sounds of fighting around them, and while Ras wanted to clear the area and make it safe again, right now, they had more important things to do. Carefully they made their way down the East Road, only to run right into a small camp of Templars. It was a quick fight, as they'd caught the Templars relatively unaware, plus they weren't all that well organized. Ras searched the camp for anything obvious of value.

"We should have someone come out later clear the bodies away and clear the camp of anything of value." Ras picked up a note. It detailed that the main camp for the Templars was somewhere on the East Road. "We might have a harder time getting to Dennett than I originally thought. The Templar camp is somewhere on this road." Ras held the letter out for the others to look at, only Cassandra did. They were careful as they moved forward, keeping an eye out for the main camp. It was hard to miss, being a huge camp full of Templars. Thankfully the group had been able to stay out of sight. They all crouched behind a large boulder. The camp was at a river; a broken bridge was in plain view and Templars moved around the area. There was a lot of them, but it wasn't like the group of four could go back and get their own army to deal with it. One, someone might see them; two, when they returned, someone would definitely see the army coming; and three, witnessing the Inquisition may make the Templars flee. Then they'd only set up in another area, and it wouldn't solve the problem.

"Can you cast barrier?" Solas looked at Ras as he asked the question then he peeked over the boulder formulating a plan.

"Yeah." Ras peeked over as well spying several archer sentries in high place, a heavy throwing dagger wouldn't kill them, but if they fell well... they were high in the air.

"We can continually cast barrier, with two of us we should be able to keep the group covered at all times, but we will have to stay close together until numbers are thinned enough that we won't need the extra protection." Ras nodded slipping a dagger from her belt.

"Alright give me just a moment to get this party started." Ras slipped away vanishing into the shadows then once close enough to an archer she threw the dagger. The motion was smooth, well practiced, and the aim was true. It caught the man in the chest, it didn't kill him, but it staggered him back out of his post the fall killed him. Another archer shot at Ras, but Solas stood casting a barrier around the other mage the arrow hit and skidded off in another direction. Another dagger hit the archer that'd shot at Ras, hitting the female in the shoulder and spinning her off her post and to her death. Now alerted that someone was attacking, fully armored Templars joined the fray along with the others in Ras's group. At some point in the fight when one barrier was done, and another had not been cast, a bolt Varric shot hit the wrong target. Varric had winced as the bolt hit Ras in the shoulder, the odd elf had appeared from the shadows between Varric and his mark right as the dwarf had shot his bow; there was nothing he could do.

Ras spun around the battlefield like a thing possessed. Occasionally she'd be gone for a while. What they didn't know was that sometimes she'd just stand in the shadows listening to them, the shadows whispered things. Sometimes it was trivial information, sometimes it was important, and sometimes they used words so old that they were long forgotten and Ras was left wondering what they had meant, feeling lost without the meaning.

Ras didn't even flinch when the bolt buried into her shoulder; it easily went through her light armor. Her armor was made with movement in mind, and while it did protect, it was more meant to conceal her actions and wasn't nearly as protective as metal armor. Finally the last of the Templars fell, it'd been a hard fight, and no one came out free of injury. Though Ras's only injury was the bolt in her shoulder.

"Solas mind helping me with this?" The other elf nodded. The two of them ducked into a tent that'd once been a Templars. Solas cut the fletching off the bolt then helped Ras carefully remove her armor top. Ras carefully pulled the tunic she had on under the armor off the fletching and down so they could see the wound. The bolt sat right above a tattoo, a mark that made Solas pause. It was black in color, all lines, but obvious in the design; it being a wolf. Solas yanked the bolt out, and Ras healed the wound.

"You are not a female." Solas murmured softly as Ras put her armor back on. Ras hadn't taken her shirt completely off, so she wasn't sure how Solas was so confident.

"Oh?" Solas just gestured to her flat chest, but it was a well-known fact that female elves could be very flat chested. Ras didn't buy it but stayed silent. They exited the tent once Ras had her armor back on. Varric approached looking worried.

""How is the shoulder, Shadow?" Varric felt terrible for hitting Ras.

"We were able to heal it. I can't believe you shot me. I thought we were friends." Varric could see a glint in Ras's eye and knew she was trying to rile him up.

"I'm normally a much better aim. I'll try harder next time to kill you." Cassandra made a choking noise as if she really believed Varric had tried to kill Ras. Ras laughed, and while the sound was muffled, it was still a beautiful sound. Varric promised himself to make Ras laugh more often.

"We will have to train together. I am not used to fighting with archers." Varric nodded, Ras would need to be able to correctly guess what Varric would shot at so Ras wouldn't get between bolts and their intended targets.

"Let's keep going, the farm is close." Ras headed out. They walked beside the broken bridge, the water wasn't deep. Past another bend, they could see the farm, it was a cluster of buildings surrounded by fields full of crops, druffalo, and horses. Thankfully it didn't look the Templars or Apostates had gotten this far, and everything seemed pristine. The crops looked healthy, and the animals were still alive. Little cabins were spread out amid the fields, and the cluster of buildings looked like the main building, a warehouse, and a workshop. Nearby sat a massive stable, with several people tending to the horses. Ras headed towards the two-story house that she assumed was the main house, and where they could find the family. Once there, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ras opened the door, inside near the door was a man, he was older with graying hair and beard, dark-skinned and wearing work clothes.

"We are with the Inquisition. Are you Dennet?" The old man looked her over with a critical eye then turned to each of the others and did the same.

"I am."

"I am Ras. We came for two reasons. One: to check on you and yours. Two: the Inquisition needs horses, and we were hoping you could help us with that." Dennet looked at them again Ras stood there watching him. Ras didn't cut an intimidating figure, she wasn't much taller than Varric, slim, and even in armor, looked delicate.

"I cannot just send a bunch of horses out for every bandit, Templar, and mage to steal off. If you could get watchtowers in the area, it'd help. Also, I cannot help for free. For payment, we have a problem with wolves. There is a cave we think they come from. If you take care of the problems, then I can help get horses." That made sense, so Ras nodded. She pulled a map from her back and opened it.

"Where is this cave? We will take care of the wolves." Dennett pointed to the cave Ras nodded folded her map and turned to the others. The cave wasn't far so they could take care of this real quick. They headed out, there was a rift between them and the cave. It was in a river, near a small waterfall. The demons that came from the rift were bigger than the ones they had faced before and seemed more intelligent. There was also a new demon that looked like a small old lady that used ice magic. The tree-like demons were here as well, though these were larger than the previous kind they had fought. When the area was clear of demons, Ras held her hand out. Light connected the mark and closed the rift. One could see the corruption that'd already been caused by the mark. Green lines spreading out from the mark, across her hand like a disease. Ras hissed when the rift closed with a crack; the mark was bleeding a bit. This rift had hurt more to close than the others as well.

"Seems this rift was... stronger than previous ones." Ras muttered, more to herself than anyone else, as she healed her hand. Solas hovered nearby looking worried, Ras was a bit suspicious. She knew he wasn't a regular elf, but he was also a healer, and he knew much about the mark. "It's fine." She told him showing him her healed palm. He nodded, and they moved on. The cave was down the river, along the bank, and it was easy to tell that they were in the right place. Right when they got close to the cave, about five wolves attacked. They were large, mostly black things that were far more intelligent than a regular wolf. Still, it didn't take the group of four long to dispatch the five and enter the cave, only to be attacked by one of the tree-like demons and five more wolves. The demon was controlling the wolves, making them more aggressive and smarter. Again, even with the demon, it didn't take long for them to kill everything. Ras's attention was drawn away from exploring the cave when two pups nipped and yipped at her feet. They were a few months old and, now that the demon was gone friendly enough. Ras picked them up. One was gray with edgings of black, reminding Ras of her own eye colors, the other was jet black with fierce amber eyes looking quite stern. Both were in good health. The gray one was female and the black a male. Ras decided to keep them. As intelligent as they were, they could be easily trained to guard him. She wouldn't need two, but she wasn't leaving one here to die so both would be hers.

"So now we scout around for places to put watchtowers. Until they are built could we have soldiers patrol the area?" Ras asked glancing at Cassandra as she headed back towards the farm because she'd know the answers.

"Yes. Though if we had a secondary camp on the outskirts of the farm, it'd be better. That way they could rest, and the farm would always be protected. Are you keeping those things?" Cassandra gestured to the pups, Ras had one under each arm, they were wiggling, but she seemed to have no issue carrying them.

"Yes, they are just babies. Brilliant little things." Ras smiled down at the wiggling pups she was already fond of them. "The girl will be Whisper and the boy Vesper." Cassandra made a disgusted face, Ras wasn't sure if she was against her keeping the wolves or their names.

"Always great to pick up friends." Varric smiled brightly moving close to Ras so he could offer his hand to each pup and let them sniff him.

"They will be a handful when they grow." Solas seemed about as thrilled as Cassandra at the prospect of two wolves around.

"Yes, but I can train them to watch my back. Far better than those war dogs the Templars use. I have no need for a creature who would go to its death so easily." Ras shifted the pups a bit. They scouted the area, finding several locations that would be good for watchtowers, Ras had Varric mark them on the map. Once that was done they went back to the farm to let Dennet know. They returned to the main building.

"The wolves are taken care of, and we also marked areas for watchtowers. Until they can be built, we will have soldiers patrol the area. It'd be easier if we could make a camp on the edge of your farm." Dennett looked impressed and pleased with the news.

"Keeping souvenirs?" He asked gesturing to the pups. Ras chuckled softly and nodded a bit.

"These two won't be causing you any trouble." Ras shifted them again so they could look around better. Dennett just shook his head a bit looking amused.

"Then as soon as the patrols are going we will send horses. Until then, you four could use some horses. I'm sure we could find a good mount for each of you." Dennett headed towards the door, meaning to get them all horses right now.

"We could also use a good horse-master." Ras was hopeful, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. It seemed Dennett was a family man and fond of his farm, not the Ras blamed him for that.

"I'll send horses. That's all." Ras nodded she wasn't about to force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do, and she respected his choice, it wasn't good to join the side that was against all the others anyway.

"Perhaps your contacts can help us find a horse-master. Orlais might be a good place to check." Varric nodded. With horses, they would need someone who could properly tend to them.

"You cannot get some second-rate horse-mater to care for my horses." Dennet had overheard the conversation, Ras hadn't meant to hurt the man's pride or get him to join by other means, she just knew they needed someone for the horses.

"We need someone to care for the horses, Master Dennet." Ras pointed out gently.

"You need the best. I'll join and care for them." Ras tilted her head a bit, but then she curtsied to the man.

"Then we appreciate it, Master Dennet. When you go to Haven feel free to bring whomever you wish." The man nodded then gestured them to follow him leading them out of the house and over to the stable.

"Wait here." Dennet went into the stable then came out leading a horse. It was a lovely thing. Dark brown with a black mane and tail and a black blaze down his nose. "For Master Dar'banal'ras. This is Stride Step." Ras handed Vesper to Varric to hold for a moment, the dwarf readily accepted the pup. Ras moved forward and stroked the horse's nose getting acquainted with the animal. Dennet turned going back into the stable only to come out again a few moments later leading out another smaller, but sturdy horse, this one light chestnut with white socks.

"For you sir." Dennet handed the bridle to Solas. "This is Feather." Solas took the horse looking her over. Dennet went back into the stable and returned again leading a very small stocky horse.

"For you." He handed this one to Varric. The horse was silvery gray. "His name is Bolt." Ras chuckled softly at the name, once again Dennet vanished and returned with a final horse regular sized and dappled colored.

"For the Lady. This is Lap." Cassandra petted her horse's nose with a smile.

"Thank-you Master Dennet. Could we hitch Lap to a wagon? Food is needed at the Crossroads we could hunt rams and use a wagon to get them back."

"Lap isn't good for a wagon, but I can let you use another horse. You could leave your four here while you hunt." Ras nodded in consent. A stable-hand got a larger, and much sturdier, draft horse out and hitched him to a wagon for them.

"Oak here will pull your wagon easily. Take good care of him though, he tends to stomp when startled." The name fit the big gelding. He was a deep brown and looked like he could uproot a tree if you coaxed him. The group then left to hunt rams to take to the Crossroads with them. Ras sectioned off a corner in the wagon and set the pups there, after taking Vester back, so he didn't have to carry them everywhere then they left the farm. They managed to catch several good-sized rams and closed one more rift close to the farm. This rift was easy. The demons seemed like the usual kind and closing the rift itself was simple enough. Once done they headed back to the Crossroads. When they returned, cooks were quick to make off with the rams to butcher and prepare. Ras and Cassandra went and talked to Corporal Vale getting patrols set up and discussing the building of watchtowers. Then Ras went and got meat pieces and fed her pups. It'd been a long day, and the two were very hungry.


End file.
